En la misma escuela ho no
by son fran
Summary: los chicos regresaron después de 5 años y Him los obligan ir al colegio, ¿Qué pasaría si van al mismo colegio de las chicas?, ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoran a primera vista de ellas?, ¿Qué pasaría si Butch sabe la verdad de las chicas?, pasen a leer, mal summary, denle una oportunidad
1. primer día de escuela

**Hola soy Sonfran y esta es la primera historia que hago y me gustaría que conocieran a mi ayudante Brum**

**Brum: hola yo soy el ayudante, respondo reviews, termino los textos de despedidas y molesto a mi amiga y creadora**

**Bueno espero que les guste y para darle el gusto a Brum que me molesto mucho el podrá comenzar con mi primera historia**

**Brum: que bueno-feliz- ahora partamos con la historia, los personajes no le pertenecen a Sonfran solo son de uso de diversión de fan para fans**

°En la misma escuela ho no°

*Primer día de escuela*

-Hola Kaoru-saludo una rubia a su amiga. Vestía con una camisa blanca, con una corbata celeste, una falda gris, calcetines grises y unas zapatillas de valeriana negras

-Hola Miyako ¿cómo estás?- la pelinegra vestía con lo mismo, solo que su corbata era verde manzana y traía bototos

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Bien también, que raro Momoko aún no llega

-sí se debió de haber quedado viendo dulces de camino a la escuela o chicos jajaja

-jajaja tienes razón

-fiu llegue a tiempo-la chica vestía con lo mismo que Miyako, solo que su corbata es rosada

-llegando a tiempo el primer día- dijo Kaoru acercándose

[Suena la campana]

-bueno antes del toque al final-dijo Momoko

-hola chicos-dijo la profesora entrando y todos se fueron a sentar, las chicas sacaron cosas de distracción para no escuchar su discurso de inicio de año, Momoko saco un libro, Miyako saco una revista de moda y Kaoru saco una revista de deportes y su mp4, se colocó sus audífonos y empezó a sonar "Nota de suicidio"-Porta con Soma

-hola señorita Keane- respondió todo el salón al mismo tiempo

-chicos este es nuestro penúltimo año juntos-dijo con los ojos con lágrimas- espero que todos pasen y les tengo una sorpresa que les gustara-dijo emocionada, juntando sus manos- hay alumnos nuevos. Pasen-los tres chicos pasaron, el primero era el más alto de los tres tenía su pelo de color naranjo y alborotado, sus ojos eran rojos, tenían una chispa de travesura y picardía. Vestía con la camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado, una corbata roja descolocada, un pantalón gris, unas zapatillas negros con rojo y una gorra con los mismos colores.

El segundo chico que entro era el segundo más alto, su pelo era negro y atado en una cola, le tapaba un ojo que eran de color verde y tenían una pizca de frialdad y perversión. Vestía igual que el chico anterior, solo que desabrocho dos botones y la corbata y las zapatillas eran de color verde con negro.

El ultimo chico era el más bajo de los tres, su pelo era rubio y alborotado, sus ojos eran azules y tenía una pizca de inocencia y bromista. Vestía igual que los otros chicos, pero tenía solo los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, además la corbata y zapatillas de color azul con negro.

-yo soy Brick Him y soy el mayor-dijo el chico de rojo sin mucha importancia para luego colocar dos dedos en su frente y tirándolos para un lado en forma de saludo

-yo soy Butch Him y soy el de al medio-dijo el chico de verde fríamente y sonrío de una manera muy altanera

-y yo soy Boomer Him y soy el menor-dijo el chico de azul muy feliz mientras sonreía tranquila e inocentemente

-bueno chicos les diré sus puestos mmm...-miro a todos lados y encontró a casi todas las chicas con corazones en los ojos y a todos los hombres tirando rayos por estos-Brick al lado izquierdo de... Himeko (no se esperaron esa), Boomer al lado derecho de Miyako y tu Butch atrás de Kaoru-las ppgz recién se percataron de la presencia de los chicos cuando nombraron a dos de ellas, bueno dos de ellas se percataron, Momoko le tiro una bolita de papel a Kaoru

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo quitándose un audífono y Momoko le hizo señas con los ojos

-¿qué hacen los rrbz aquí?-le susurro la pelinegra a sus amigas

-no se-respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Kaoru ahí que levantarse-le dijo Miyako, las tres chicas nombradas se levantaron

Los chicos fueron lo más lento que pudieron pues a ninguno le agradaba la idea de ir al colegio, ni mucho menos de aprender, pero por no ser por ÉL y mojo ellos seguirían durmiendo en estos momentos...

***FLASH BACK***

-chicos levántense-dijo mojo con voz de mujer y vestido con un delantal rosa (no pregunten de donde lo saco ¬¬)

-5 minutos más mama-dijo Boomer adormilado

-su mama les dijo que se levantaran niños-dijo una persona apareciendo en una nube roja era Him

-¿qué hace ese gay aquí?-dijo Butch de mal humor

-Butch te perdonare esta vez por la gran noticia que les daré, pero espero que no se repita hijo-dijo lo último amenazante

-ya habla-dijo esta vez el pelirrojo, pues estaba igual de enojado o más que Butch, por la presencia del demonio

-irán al colegio-dijeron Él y mojo al mismo tiempo

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...?-los chicos no lo podían creer-RECIEN LLEBAMOS UNA SEMANA EN LA CIUDAD Y YA NOS QUIEREN HECHAR

-E-e-e-e-e-e-ee-estas br-br-brome-bromeando-dijo un Boomer muy asustado-¿cierto?-dijo empezando a llorar

-prepárense que se van en 20 minutos-dijo Him sin prestarle mucha atención a Boomer, los chicos no querían morir y por eso decidieron ir a arreglarse

***Fin Flash Back***

~~~Brick Pov~~~

Brick fue el primero en llegar a donde Princesa, pero no le hablo primero a ella

-Hola rosadita-con una sonrisa seductora

-piérdete-dijo sin dejar de ver su libro

-hola Brick-dijo una muy coqueta Himeko

-hola zorra-Bombón se empezó a reír, para después darse vuelta y estallar de risa

-¿qué es tan divertido rosadita?-pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba-"_que linda se ve riendo, hey que estoy pensando y apenas la conozco no no me puede agradar alguien que lee es como la rosadita de la ppgz y sin contar que es muy fea y malhumorada_"-Brick sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos cosa que por suerte para el nadie noto

-la jajaja cara de jaajaja princesa-apuntándola y haciendo que Brick también estallara

**-señor...-mirando la lista-...Brick y señorita Momoko ¿qué es tan gracioso?**

**-la jajaja cara de jajaja Himeko-dijeron los dos pelirrojos al mismo tiempo mientas se sostenían la guata y todos miraban a Himeko que estaba con cara de WTF e hiso que toda la clase explotara en risas**

~~~Boomer Pov~~~

-hola-dijo sonriente

-hola-le respondieron 4 chicas cosa que no le pareció raro

-yo soy Miko-dijo la chica que estaba atrás de Miyako mientas se mordía el labio y lo miro de arriba a abajo era una chica de pelo café largo, tenía un cintillo morado, una corbata morada (en mi historia será la mejor amiga de Himeko), sus ojos eran morados, con una estrella

-yo soy Boomer y tú eras Moko, Misko a ya se no me interesa-eso hiso que Miko quedara igual que Himeko-¿al lado de quien me cantaba yo?-dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo índice

-al lado mío mi nombre es Miyako-dijo mientras se sentaba

-qué lindo nombre-dijo mientras se sentaba, ese cumplido hiso que burbuja se sonrojara-"_que linda es y parece que es muy tierna, huou que estoy pensando es una chica y es asquerosa, tiene piojos si si claro que los tiene_"-más que como una afirmación lo pensó tratando de convencerse

**-señor...-mirando la lista-...Brick y señorita Momoko ¿qué es tan gracioso?**

**-la jajaja cara de jajaja Himeko-dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo mientas se sostenían la guata y todos miraban a Himeko que estaba con cara de WTF e hiso que toda la clase explotara en risas**

los chicos no se quedaron atrás en la risa y entre eso Boomer miro a Miyako sin querer y Miyako hiso lo mismo, sus miradas se quedaron pegadas hasta que todos se pararon de reír y giraron sus cabezas rojos, como tomate.

~~Butch Pov~~~

-hola nena- sonreía para un lado muy altaneramente

-vuelve a llamarme así y te rompo la cara-dijo amenazándolo con el puño, sin despegar sus ojos de la revista de deportes

-hey... lindura no me subestimes-dijo haciéndose el ofendido

-tampoco lindura-esta vez la ojivede lo miro molesta

-entonces hermosura ¿cómo era tu nombre?-dice mientras se sentaba-"_es ruda y linda, con razón es la ppgz verde, mis hermanos nunca lo descubrirán, porque yo protegeré tu secreto mi hermosa verdecita_"

-no sabía que a los nuevos les gusta morir joven-dijo molesta y con la mirada echando chispas

-eres ruda y lo mejor es que...-no logro terminar porque lo interrumpió el profesor

**-señor...-mirando la lista-...Brick y señorita Momoko ¿qué es tan gracioso?**

**-la jajaja cara de jajaja Himeko-dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo mientas se sostenían la guata y todos miraban a Himeko que estaba con cara de WTF e hiso que toda la clase explotara en risas**

~~~Normal Pov~~~

El resto de las clases pasaron entre retos para los chicos y las chicas, por conversar, pelear e incluso gritar. Pero en el recreo los chicos se comportaron diferentes...

-hemmmm... Miyako-dijo Boomer nervioso acercándose a la banca donde estaban las chicas

-dime

-sabes mis hermanos y yo hemm.. les...queríamos-dijo juntando sus dedos índices y mirándolos nervioso

-ya suéltalo-le dijo una molesta Kaoru

-¿qué si nos podían enseñar el colegio?-dijo rápido y sonrojado, pero las chicas lo lograron entender

-si claro- respondió la menor desconcertando a la pelinegra

-gracias-dijo muy alegre-traeré a mis hermanos-Boomer se fue a buscar a sus hermanos que estaban a unos metros

-Miyako creo que le gustas a Boomer-dijeron la ojirosa y verde al mismo tiempo

-solo somos amigos

-ahora-dijo Kaoru

-hablando del rey de roma-dijo la líder de las ppgz-por la esquina se asoma-los chicos se acercaron rápidamente-bueno chicos ¿cómo lo quieren hacer?

-porque no nos separamos en tres grupos-opino el ojirojo

-bueno, entonces cada uno con su cont...-Kaoru se calló al ver la mirada de sus amigas-...con la persona más cercana a su puesto

-bueno vamos-dijeron los cinco juntos

~~~Rojos Pov~~~

-bueno Brick ¿por dónde quieres partir?

-por donde tú quieras rosadita

-no me llames así y partamos por el casino-dijo con sus ojos brillantes-así me poder comprar unos dulces-Brick solo asintió con la cabeza y partieron, cuando llegaron Momoko se colocó detrás de la fila- hola, quiero dos bombones, cuatro chocolates, dos conos de helados, dos rollos de canela y ocho paletas-"_seguro que Brick también quera, por eso comprare el doble_"-me puedes dar el doble de lo que pedí, por favor

-si claro, ¿algo más?-le dijo la señorita

-no, gracias

-bueno Momoko paga en la caja y ve a buscar tu pedido a empaque

-gracias Maru-se fue a pagar, y alguien aparece por detrás

-bu-dijo agarrándole la guata por detrás

-HA Brick me asustaste-le dijo mientras se daba vuelta y le empezaba a pegar despacio en el pecho

-no me resistí-dijo riendo de su reacción-¿qué te compraste?-dijo mientras notaba en la fila que estaban

-unos dulces para nosotros

-¿pa...pa...ra los dos?-dijo sonrojado

-sip

-siguiente-dijo el cajero

-altiro vuelvo-partió a pagar, pero la detuvieron

-no yo pago-dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos rosas, haciendo que se sonrojaran

-pero, yo los quiero pagar-Brick solo negó con la cabeza

-déjame a mí por esta vez-el cajero los llamo otra vez, rompiendo la mirada Brick fue a pagar, saco su tarjeta de estudiante la paso y después regreso a donde Momoko-toma saca-dijo sacándola del shock

-gr...gracias -dijo sacando una paleta multicolor

-denada-dijo sacando un helado y mirándola de reojo. Se fueron hacia el laboratorio en un silencio que no les incomodaba, pues los dos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos

~~~Azules Pov~~~

-Boomer ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

-¿hay algún lugar donde allá animales?-pregunto entusiasmado

-si vamos-dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano cosa que hizo sonrojar al ojiazul. Cuando llegaron Boomer se sorprendió de la cantidad de animales que había en su nueva escuela

-huau, cuantos animales hay y todos son hermosos-dijo moviéndose de un lado para otro admirando a todos los animales

-si hay muchos animales-dijo acercándose a Boomer- y no solo los tienen para cuidarlos, sino que a los alumnos que los pueden cuidar se los dan

-¿de verdad?-dijo sorprendido-¿yo.. yo me podría llevar uno?-dijo tiernamente y apuntándose con su dedo índice

-sí, primeros tienes que ir a la recepción y pedir los papeles de adopción-le explico sonriente-pero primero veamos mascotas, para después ir a pedir los papeles

-si a ver ¿por dónde partimos?

-¿cuál es tu animal favorito?

-las ratas, arañas, serpientes, perros, conejos y caballos-dijo el rubio enumerando con sus dedos

-bueno hay hámster, cuis, serpientes, arañas pollito y tigre, perros de todas las razas, conejos, pero caballos no hay-dijo mirando al cielo recordando

-bueno pues partamos por los hámster -los chicos se separaron para ver diferentes tipos de hámster

-mira-girando-¿Boomer?-"_se pudo haber perdido donde estará_"-Boomer ¿dónde estás?

-Miyako por aquí-le grito desde el otro lado del lugar. Miyako llego agitada por haber ido corriendo

-Boomer me preocupaste-dijo acercándose-por suerte no te perdiste

-bueno es que se me escapo este amiguito-dijo mirando a hámster blanco con unas mancha café, una en el ojo izquierdo y otra en su espalda

-qué bueno que lo atrapaste-dijo acercándose hasta que parecieron una linda pareja con su bebe, se quedaron viéndose por un rato y se colocaron rojos, por eso Boomer decidió cortar la mirada-_"gracias hámster, creo que te adoptare"_

-bueno escogeré a este pequeño-dijo mientras iba a dejar al hámster para irse a buscar los papeles

~~~Verdes Pov~~~

Kaoru partió a las canchas, sin decirle ni una palabra a Butch, cosa de lo desconcertó mucho.

-oye ¿no vas a preguntar mi opinión?-siguiéndola

-¿de qué?-dijo sin mirarlo

-de a donde quiero ir-dijo haciendo que Kaoru parara y soltara una carcajada

-no me interesa tu opinión

-entonces ¿a dónde vas?-pregunto mientras la alcanzaba

-a las canchas

-te acompaño

-no me interesa lo que hagas-dijo retomando su camino y seguida por el pelinegro. Cuando llegaron un chico se acercó a ellos-hola Mitch-dijo con un aire de amor

-hola Kaoru y hola tu...-dijo con desprecio al ver a Butch

-mi nombre es Butch-dijo molesto por la mirada que ese chico le dirigía a Kaoru y viceversa

-bueno Burck, ¿Kaoru quieres jugar fútbol?-dijo todo para ver molesto a Butch y para tener a Kaoru de su lado

-bueno ¿Butch vienes?

-si claro-dijo para después tomar a Kaoru de la mano e ir corriendo a la cancha de fútbol, provocando celos en Mitch. Para terminar en que el pelinegro recibiera una cachetada

-valió la pena-dijo sobándose la parte del golpe

-idiota-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y partía a jugar

-espérame

Los chicos se colocaron a jugar, demostrando sus habilidades, cada vez que Butch tenía la oportunidad de tocar a Kaoru, lo hacía con mucha seguridad, para después ganarse dos miradas amenazadoras y un par de golpes por parte de la ojiverde

[tiempo después]

-vamos no te enojes, fue solo un toquecito-dijo suplicando el pelinegro

-UN, TOQUESITO TE TIRASTE SOBRE MI, TE HICISTE EL INCONSCIENTE Y ME EMPEZASTE A TOCAR, HASTA QUE TE GOLPIE- grito una muy enojada ojiverde

-sabes, si bajas el volumen no se te forman arrugas en la frente, además que te vez más linda sonriendo, que enojada-eso hiso que Kaoru se sonrojara y partiera a el siguiente lugar seguida por Butch y Mitch

~~~Normal Pov~~~

Los antes de ir a su segundo destino les gano la campana, las chicas les dijeron que era mejor volver, pero los chicos no querían, pero los chicos no se habían dado cuenta de algo, era el momento de irse a casa, pues era su primer día...

**bueno chicos esta es mi primera historia de las ppgz y espero que les guste**

**Brum :hola chicos como ya saben yo soy el ayudante de esta estúpida tipa que ni siquiera me deja hacer una parte de la historia-le pegue en la cabeza**

**yo también te quiero Brum-dije con una sonrisa falsa**

**Brum:¿de verdad? *-***

**creí que me conocías-se fue a llorar a un rincón-vamos no seas niñita y puedes terminar con la historia**

**Brum: bueno-dijo sin moverse de su lugar (¬¬)-nos dejan ¿reviews?,¿recomendaciones?, ¿sugerencias?, ¿tomates podridos?, ¿chocolate?, ¿cualquier cosa?**

**Sonfran y Brum: chau que tengan un lindo día, noche, tarde y o lo que sea**


	2. ¿los chicos?¿celosos? parte 1

**Holiwiiiisssssssss chicos!, ¿cómo están? yo bien y si se lo preguntan el idiota que esta alado mío también**

**Brum:no soy idiota :'c**

**Bueno niñita ¬¬**

**Brum:siempre me molestas por ser sensible**

**Porque eres una nena que llora hasta por un rasguño en la rodilla**

**Brum:ya déjame y voy a partir hoy yo...**

**bueno**

**Brum:esta historia no le pertenece a Sonfran, es solo de mera diversión, de fan para fans**

* * *

¿los chicos?¿celoso? Parte 1

Los chicos iban a su casa muy callados, en el camino cada uno iba recodando sus tours por el colegio...

***Flash back ***

~~~Brick Pov~~~

_-"¿por qué hice eso?,¿por qué le compre dulces?, yo nunca he hecho eso, ¿por qué me sonroje cuando la mire a los ojos?, ¿por qué siento algo extraño?, ¿por qué siento que la conozco desde hace mucho?"-_Brick se llevó las manos a su cabello rojizo, se quitó la gorra y empezó a revolvérselo, para después colocarse su gorra-"¿_En qué pensara?"-_ mirándola de reojo-_se sonrojo ¿pensara en mí?"_

-Brick-la voz de la chica logro sacarlo de sus preguntas y solo le asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que la escuchaba-¿en qué piensas?

_-"¿le digo o no? si no arriesgas no ganas_"-en ti-dijo parando en seco y mirándola directo a los ojos, la pelirroja hiso lo mismo, los dos se sonrojaron mucho y se quedaron viendo por un largo rato, hasta que Brick rompió el silencio-te vez linda así- después de decir eso siguió su camino-¿te vas a quedar ahí todo el rato?

-no-siguieron hasta llegar al laboratorio, pero a Brick no le gustó nada con quien se toparon- HOLA DEXTER-grito

-hola Momo-dijo mientras dejaba de ver unos líquidos extraños-¿quién es el?-pregunto algo celoso, cosa que Brick noto

-él es Brick le estoy mostrando el colegio

-ya veo

-Brick él es Dexter un amigo

-como sea-Dexter le ofreció la mano la mano y el la tiro para un lado-no somos, ni seremos amigos-dijo muy frío-adiós Momoko-se fue del laboratorio, después de un tiempo Bombón decidió irse detrás de Brick

Brick estaba furioso, no podía creer que Momoko prefiriera al chico nerd que a él, el pelirrojo suspiro y se fue a sentar a una banca cercana, unos minutos después llego Momoko y se paró al frente de el

-Brick-lo llamo en un susurro

-¿qué?-soltó con veneno

-¿qué te paso?¿por qué saliste así?-le dijo tranquila, mientras se sentaba al lado de el

-no te importa

-claro que sí, eres mi amigo-Brick sintió algo extraño, por primera vez alguien se interesaba en sus sentimientos y eso le hacía sentir algún tipo de cariño hacia la pelirroja y un sonrojo

-ese chico no me cae bien-decía mientras se daba vuelta y tapaba su sonrojo

-bueno eso es comprensible, a mí tampoco me callo bien princesa cuando la conocí, me acuerdo que le pegue una goma de mascar en el pelo cuando la conocí- después de su comentario soltaron una sonora carcajada

-ahora tengo otra broma que hacerle a Boomer jajaja

-si bueno, pero hazlo cuando se duerma, pues cuando se despierte, va a quedar pegado con la almohada-dijo la ojirosa con su dedo índice arriba en forma de sabiduría

-bueno, te culpare a ti si Boomer me mata por_ meterme con su cabello_-dijo imitando la voz de Boomer

-jajaja, lo imitas muy bien

-gracias, ¿a qué deporte te meterás?

-a basquetbol y porristas y ¿y tú?

-a voleibol y tal vez a tiro al blanco

-¿quieres ser capitán?

-si de vóley ¿y tú?

-si de básquet, porque de porristas es Miya

-¿Mi...ya?-dijo extrañado

-es la abreviación de Miyako, yo soy Momo y Kaoru es Kao

-aaah ahora entiendo por qué ese nerd te llamo así

-no me gusta que llames así a Dexter

-pero si lo es-levantándose de la banca-_"¿por qué lo defiende?"_

-que lo sea o no aun así no lo puedes tratar como si fuera un insecto insignificante-también se levanta

-vez asta tu admites que es un insecto insignificante

-no lo es, es mi amigo

-parece que te gusta-hace que Momoko se sonroje-te...gus-gusta-dijo nervioso

-no es cierto-mirando para otro lado, para que Brick no notara su sonrojo

-si lo es, yo creí que tenías mejores gustos-dijo enojado y también mirando para otro lado

-¿qué mejor persona que Dexter?-dijo empezando a subir la voz

-cualquiera-imitando a Momoko

-no creo que allá alguien mejor

-pues yo sí-dijo en un susurro audible solo para Momoko-yo creo que no te merece

-¿quién crees que me merece?

-eres demasiado buena para cualquier persona-eso hiso que Momoko se sonrojara y abriera mucho los ojos-"¿_por qué le dije eso?, mi boca no me respondía, ni sé que diré después"_-lo lamento

-¿por qué?

-por haberte echo enojar-Momoko solo sonríe lo abraza

-no es necesario que te disculpes

[suena la campana]

-Vamos-dicen los dos pelirrojos al mismo tiempo, se van caminando tranquilamente al lugar de partida...

~~~Boomer Pov~~~

Se dirigieron a buscar los papeles de adopción, Boomer estaba muy emocionado, no solo por el hámster, sino que por estar con Miyako...

-"_no se me ocurre ningún nombre ¿qué are?-_Miyako

-dime Miya, si quieres-sonrojada

-Miya sabes no se me ocurre ningún nombre para la hámster

-¿quieres qué te ayude?-el chico solo asintió- genio déjame pensar-miro al cielo y coloco su dedo índice en su mentón-¿qué tal oku-el chico nego-pinku-volvio a negar-tichi-negó otra vez-ai-el rubio sonrió y asintió-ai será.

-Ai Him Jojo, me gusta cómo suena

-a mi igual-Miyako se apoyó en el hombro de Boomer, cosa que hiso que el ojiazul se sonrojara. Al llegar Miyako se separó de él y fue a una cilla

-hola- al momento que Boomer llamo una señora de edad se dio vuelta

-¿qué necesita?

-los papeles de adopción

-bueno, esos papeles se solicitan en la oficina 349, tiene que pedir el documento 507, para que después el alumno ayudante le tome todos sus datos y le pase su macota e implementos para el cuidado de su mascota , su estudiante ayudante (hice un verso sin esfuerzo) será Takaki (Cody). Espérelo en un asiento vendrá en unos minutos-Boomer se fue a sentar con Miyako a esperar a Takaki

-hola yo soy el alumno que te guiara-era un chico un poco más alto que Boomer, de ojos azules y rubio, vestía con una pollera amarilla, unos janes y unas converse negras-Miyako ¿qué haces aquí?

-acompaño a Boomer a buscar los papeles de adopción

-un gusto soy Takaki-le ofreció una mano a Boomer-tú debes ser Boomer-Boomer le correspondió al saludo, pero agregándole una sonrisa sínica-dime Taka

-si soy yo, ¿nos vamos?-dijo el rubio al momento de separar sus manos, casi tirando la mano de Taka

-si claro

-chicos-los dos ojiazules se giran-¿puedo ir?

-claro-respondes los dos chicos al mismo tiempo. Parten al ascensor, suben tres pisos, giran a la derecha y llegan a la oficina 349

-toma Boomer-le pasa unos audifonos-colocatelos debajo de la polera, pásalo por la manga y después que te pase el documento coloca tu mano en tu oreja y escucha música, te va a dar un discurso de media hora, entonces colócate el audífono

-sí, pero voy a escuchar el discurso por la otra oreja-dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

-ho casi se me olvida-saca algo de su bolsillo-toma-le pasa un tapón- colócatelo en la otra oreja ahora-Boomer le hace caso y se coloca cada cosa como se lo dijo

-bueno ¿y ahora qué?

-entra

[Después de 10 minutos]

-gracias me salvaste se ese discurso

-lose y te lo hiso corto normalmente se demora media hora, pero como es recreo no quiere que perdamos clases

-chicos, nos tenemos que apurar quedan cinco minutos-dijo la ojiazul mirando su reloj

-bueno mientras vamos te hare las preguntas-Boomer solo asintió-primero ¿has tenido una mascota antes?

-no, a no ser que mi mamá se considera mascota

-Boomer mojo no es mascota-lo reta divertida Miyako-es tu madre

-eso también responde la segunda que es ¿has adoptado alguna vez?, ¿eres alérgico a algún animal?

-no

-¿hay alguien en tu familia que es alérgico a algún animal?

-no

-¿hay alguien que no le guste los animales?

-sí, mi hermano Butch

-¿sería capaz de matarlo?

-no, o eso espero-los dos más jóvenes sonrieron nerviosos por la imagen de Butch recibiendo al animal

-¿tiene algún peligro en tu casa?

-no se

-¿qué animal deseas adoptar?

-hámster

-¿ya tienes el nombre?

-sí, es Ai- dijo mirando a Miyako tiernamente

-muy bien eso es todo, ahora que hámster quieres (ya habían llegado, cuando nombraron a Butch)

-este-sacando de su jaula a Ai

-Bueno esa será Ai-dijo anotando en una hoja-Miyako ¿quieres salir con migo el Sábado en la tarde?

-sí, claro-Boomer sale con Ai molesto, Miyako reacciona y lo sigue, Taka solo sonríe y va a buscar una jaula para hámster

-BOOMER ESPERAME

-¿qué quieres?-dijo secamente al momento de detenerse

-¿qué te paso?,¿por qué corriste?

-no sé qué me está pasando-dijo mirándola con ojos llorosos-sentí odio hacia Taka en ese momento y pena mucha pena-dijo al momento de lanzarse a los brazos de Miyako, ella solo lo abrazo hasta que cesara su llanto-_"¿qué es lo que siento? me siento tranquilo en sus brazos y feliz, ya no quiero seguir llorando, pero lo are para poder seguir abrazándola"_

-tranquilo Boomer ya pasara-haciéndole cariño en la cabeza

[suena la campana]

-vámonos es hora de regresar-lo toma de la mano y se van corriendo...

~~~Butch Pov~~~

-¿POR QUÉ NOS SIGUES INUTIL?-grito un molesto Butch

-primero no soy inútil, segundo no te sigo a ti y tercero vengo para que no le hagas daño a Bellota, porque tú eres un rrbz y ella es una dama-los dos se mataron de la risa-"_ella no es una dama idiota y por eso ME GUSTA por no ser una chica normal IDIOTA"_

-eres muy tierno Mitch, pero soy una dama como Miyako y me se defender sola-le hiso una llave a Butch-¿cierto Butch?

-si lo vez no es ni una dama ni una débil, entonces te puedes ir

-yo no dije que era débil, dije que tú eras muy peligroso y que no confió en ti-estaban con las frentes a unos centímetros y listos para pelear

-estas sacando pasaje para la luna

-me iré y antes te daré una paliza

-eres un simple humano, no podrás enfrentarme a la par

-tu también eres un humano idiota

-pero con poderes

-huy que miedo puedo volar y siempre me derrotan las ppgz-dijo haciendo que temblaba

-al menos yo no estoy de alguien a quien ni siquiera merezco

-¿qué me quisiste decir?

-creí ser lo bastante explicito

-pues no lo fuiste genio

-te quise decir que no mereces a Kaoru-"_no puedo dejar que ese idiota se quede con Kaoru o que la impresione ella es MÍA desde que la conocí y siempre lo será"-_¿me entendiste o te lo tengo que repetir? inútil

-lo escuche fuerte y claro copia

-yo no soy copia de Buttercap

-todo el mundo sabe que eres una mala copia de la hermosa Buttercap

-no sabía que te gustaban dos personas

-pues es por..porque se aparece a Kao-dijo sonrojado

-ho que sentimental eres, además de idiota

-no soy idiota copia

-que creativo, además si yo soy copia tu eres bueno en futbol

-si lo soy

-pfff... sueña a perdón se me olvido que ni en tus mejores sueños eres bueno

-si yo fuese malo tú te quedarías con Kaoru

-cosa que va a pasar

-no sin antes pelear

-como quieras- los chicos se colocan a pelear por un largo tiempo hasta que Kaoru se aburre de ver como a Mitch le dan una paliza y separa a Butch de Mitch, haciéndole una llave

-Butch tranquilízate no vez que lo dejaste casi muerto-Butch ve a Mitch y nota que está saliendo mucha sangre de su pierna izquierda, se notaba que tenía el brazo derecho roto y toda la cara con moretones y rasguños

-ya no lo golpeare-Kaoru solo asintió y lo soltó-¿vamos?

-¿y dejarlo así?

-Kaoru mira me puedo mover tranquila ve con él, pero Butch esto no se significa que me rinda, es un entretiempo y para la siguiente vez yo te ganare-dijo al momento de levantarse e ir a la enfermería

-para eso tienes que entrenar muy duro-dijo el pelinegro para molestarlo

-lo hare-después de eso desapareció de la vista de los dos verde

-vamos entonces-dijo la pelinegra dándose la vuelta y caminando

-espérame-va cojeando

-al parecer no te la hiso tan fácil-se va a ayudarlo

-no, se concentró en golpearme las piernas...-"_...y aun que esté a punto de morir pelearía por ti mi hermosa verdecita, podría ganarla"_

-vamos a la enfermería

-no ya se me pasara

-como quieras

[suena la campana]

-vamos rápido, antes de que la señorita Keane nos rete-dijo el pelinegro apresurando el paso

-Butch no vallas tan rápido, te puedes herir más-dijo preocupada

-me curo rápido-le giña un ojo-además me gusta que te preocupes por mi nena-la pelinegra se sonrojo

-todo tú se describe en cuatro clavas ES-TU-PI-DO

-pero aun así te gusto

-no lo creo

-yo sé que es así-al llegar al llegar a la misma banca en la que se habían separado, se juntaron y empezaron a ir rápido a la sala para irse, nadie pregunto por Butch, Bombón se llevó la bolsa de duces y a Boomer le pasaron la jaula, pero no se la paso Taka...

***Fin Flash Back***

Chicos-llamo el mayor de los rrbz, tomando la atención de los otros rrbz

-mmm-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-con esto de la escuela nos hemos olvidados de lo que somos

-¿a qué te refieres? Brick-dijo el ojiazul

-a atacar Saltadilla

-es buena idea, pero primero tenemos que hacer la tarea

-lo se Boomer, pero para mañana ya habremos hechos las tareas-los tres sonrieron maliciosamente y entraron a su casa

* * *

**Brum:yo también quiero un hámster**

**no lo tendrás**

**Brum:¿por qué? :(**

**porque no quiero tener un lugar lleno de necesidades de hamster ni un hamster muerto en mi cabeza**

**Brum:buen punto. oye **

**oigo**

**Brum:¿cómo Boomer-un pape**

**las preguntas las hacen los lectores idiota**

**Brum: perdón ;_;**

**ya has los honores**

**Brum: Gracias a:**

**loveisyou15: qué bueno que te gusto la historia, alegraste mucho a Sonfran y esperamos que este cap te allá gustado**

**nos dejan ¿reviews?,¿recomendaciones?, ¿sugerencias?, ¿algo?**

**Sonfran y Brum: chau que tengan un lindo día del trabajador **

**Besos de mi para tu Sonfran**


	3. ¿los chicos?¿celosos? parte 2

**holi lectores ¿como les ha ido?, a nosotros dos súper, para los que no saben yo actualizo todas mis historias los sábados**

**Brum: esperamos que la historia tenga mucha más aceptación de la que ya tiene**

**Bueno ahora comencemos, este anime no me pertenece la ocupo solo para diversión de fan para fans **

* * *

°En la misma escuela ho no°

¿los chicos?¿celosos? parte 2

-chicas ¿cómo se portaron los rrbz con ustedes? a mi Brick me compro unos dulces-saco uno y se lo metió a boca-¿quieren?

-bueno, cuéntanos que paso y después yo les cuento que paso con Boomer o ¿quieres tu primero Kaoru?-saco un rollo de canela y lo empezó a comer

-está bien así yo quiero al último-"_así tal vez me salve de sus preguntas"_-saco una paleta

-bueno después de que me compro los dulces, fuimos al laboratorio...

***Flash Back***

-_"¿por qué se estará comportando así?,¿estará enfermo?,¿será una trampa?, no él no sabe que soy la líder de las ppgz y no creo que el callera tan bajo como Mojo o Él, sino que él aunque sea un poco asqueroso es un buen chico; ¿qué estoy diciendo?_-se sonrojo-_es mi enemigo y lo tengo que ver así, solo de esa forma-_pensó deprimida-_¿en qué pensara?"-_Brick-el chico asintió-¿en qué piensas?-el chico lo pensó un poco

-en ti-dijo parando en seco y mirándola directo a los ojos, la pelirroja hizo lo mismo, los dos se sonrojaron mucho y se quedaron viendo por un largo rato, hasta que Brick rompió el silencio-te vez linda así- después de decir eso siguió su camino-¿te vas a quedar ahí todo el rato?-_"en mi estaba pensando en mí, le gustare, eso no puede ser él es mi enemigo y yo no puedo salir con él aunque me guste desde que lo conocí nuestro amor es prohibido..."_-pensó con pena

-no-llegaron al laboratorio y la chica encontró a un chico pelirrojo y de lentes-HOLA DEXTER-grito

-hola Momo-dijo mientras dejaba de ver unos líquidos extraños-¿quién es el?-pregunto algo celoso

-él es Brick le estoy mostrando el colegio

-ya veo

-Brick él es Dexter un amigo

-como sea-Dexter le ofreció la mano la mano y el la tiro para un lado-no somos, ni seremos amigos-dijo muy frío-adiós Momoko-se fue del laboratorio

-¿qué le pasa a tu amigo?-dijo mirando por donde se había ido Brick

-no lo sé, lo tengo que ir a ver-camino a la salida, pero una mano lo detuvo-¿qué pasa?

-antes de irte te quiero dar un regalo

-¿regalo?-la suelta

-toma-se lo pasa-ábrelo en tu casa-después de eso se va a ver otra vez esos líquidos raros

-BRICK- lo llamaba, no encontraba a Brick, hasta que lo vio en una banca-Brick-lo llamo en un susurro

-¿qué?-soltó con veneno

-¿qué te paso? ¿Por qué saliste así?-le dijo tranquila, mientras se sentaba al lado de el

-no te importa

-claro que sí, eres mi amigo-Momoko sintió que lo estaba engañando, pues era su enemigo y eso jamás cambiaria

-ese chico no me cae bien-dijo mientras se daba vuelta

-bueno eso es comprensible, a mí tampoco me callo bien princesa cuando la conocí, me acuerdo que le pegue una goma de mascar en el pelo cuando la conocí- después de su comentario soltaron una sonora carcajada

-ahora tengo otra broma que hacerle a Boomer jajaja

-si bueno, pero hazlo cuando se duerma, pues cuando se despierte, va a quedar pegado con la almohada-dijo la ojirosa con su dedo índice arriba en forma de sabiduría

-bueno, te culpare a ti si Boomer me mata por_ meterme con su cabello_-dijo imitando la voz de Boomer

-jajaja, lo imitas muy bien

-gracias, ¿a qué deporte te meterás?

-a basquetbol y porristas ¿y tú?

-a voleibol y tal vez a tiro al blanco

-¿quieres ser capitán?-_"no creo que logre ser capitán de ninguno, aunque sea un rrbz están los capitanes pasados, son tan lindos y fuertes, el primero era Kaigo rubio, ojos miel, alto, piel tostada, pertenece desde primaria a el equipo de Voleibol, es el mejor de su sala en todas las materias. El otro es Tsuyoi de pelo café, ojos azules, de estatura normal, piel blanca, gano todos los premios de tiro al blanco desde los cinco años, es el mejor de su sala y juntos son los más codiciados desde que entraron"-ojos de corazón internos_

-si de tiro al blanco ¿y tú?

-si de básquet, porque de porristas es Miya

-¿Mi...ya?-dijo extrañado-"_que tierno se ve con esa cara"_-se pega mentalmente

-es la abreviación de Miyako, yo soy Momo y Kaoru es Kao

-aaah ahora entiendo porque ese nerd te llamo así

-no me gusta que llames así a Dexter

-pero si lo es-levantándose de la banca

-que lo sea o no aun así no lo puedes tratar como si fuera un insecto insignificante-también se levanta

-vez hasta tu admites que es un insecto insignificante

-no lo es, es mi amigo

-parece que te gusta-hace que Momoko se sonroje-te...gus-gusta-dijo nervioso

-no es cierto-mirando para otro lado, para que Brick no notara su sonrojo, cosa que no funciono

-si lo es, yo creí que tenías mejores gustos-dijo enojado y también mirando para otro lado

-¿qué mejor persona que Dexter?-dijo empezando a subir la voz

-cualquiera-imitando a Momoko

-no creo que allá alguien mejor

-pues yo sí-dijo en un susurro audible solo para Momoko-yo creo que no te merece

-¿quién crees que me merece?

-eres demasiado buena para cualquier persona-eso hiso que Momoko se sonrojara y abriera mucho los ojos-"_soy muy buena para cualquier persona, Brick eres la primera persona que me dice eso"_-Brick la mira rojo como un tomate-lo lamento

-¿por qué?

-por haberte echo enojar-Momoko solo sonríe lo abraza

-no es necesario que te disculpes

[Suena la campana]

-Vamos-dicen los dos pelirrojos al mismo tiempo, se van caminando tranquilamente al lugar de partida...

~~~Fin Momoko Pov~~~

-después de eso nos encontramos con ustedes

-ooh que lindo-con ojos de estrellita, nunca creí que Brick fuese tan romántico y tan lindo

-lo malo es que somos enemigos-dijo la ojiverde sin tacto alguno y llevándose una mirada acecina por parte de la rubia-y... ¿qué te dio Dexter?-cambio de tema rápidamente

-si lo sé-decepcionada-esto-saco la caja

-ábrelo y podremos ver que es ¿qué será un anillo rosa y que mañana te pida ser su novia?, ¿una nota y que te pida ir al parque?, o...-la interrumpen

-Miyako lo veré en mi casa y mañana te lo mostrare-la chica solo asintió-ahora cuéntanos como te fue con Boomer

-bueno creo que fue así...

~~~Miyako Pov~~~

Se dirigieron a buscar los papeles de adopción, Miyako no se podía sacar de la cabeza esa escena que tuvo con el rrbz más joven...

***Flash Back***

-bueno es que se me escapo este amiguito-dijo mirando a hámster blanco con unas mancha café, una en el ojo izquierdo y otra en su espalda

-qué bueno que lo atrapaste-dijo acercándose hasta que parecieron una linda pareja con su bebe, se quedaron viéndose por un rato y se colocaron rojos, por eso Boomer decidió cortar la mirada

***Fin Flash Back***

-_"que pena me da ese recuerdo es tan lindo y no puedo creer que allá sido con mi enemigo, ojala que logre tener una escena así con Taka"_

-Miyako-eso la saco de su pensamiento

-dime Miya, si quieres-sonrojada

-Miya sabes no se me ocurre ningún nombre para la hámster

-¿quieres qué te ayude?-el chico solo asintió- genio déjame pensar-miro al cielo y coloco su dedo índice en su mentón-¿qué tal oku-el chico negó -pinku- volvió a negar-tichi-negó otra vez-ai-el rubio sonrió y asintió-ai será.

-Ai Him Jojo, me gusta cómo suena

-a mi igual-Miyako se apoyó en el hombro de Boomer, cosa que hiso que el ojiazul se sonrojara. Al llegar Miyako se separó de él y fue a una silla. Boomer se fue a sentar con Miyako después de un rato

-hola yo soy el alumno que te guiara-era un chico un poco más alto que Boomer, de ojos azules y rubio, vestía con una polera amarilla, unos janes y unas converse negras-Miyako ¿qué haces aquí?

-acompaño a Boomer a buscar los papeles de adopción

-un gusto soy Takaki-le ofreció una mano a Boomer-tú debes ser Boomer-Boomer le correspondió al saludo-dime Taka

-si soy yo, ¿nos vamos?-dijo el rubio al momento de separar sus manos

-si claro

-chicos-los dos ojiazules se giran-¿puedo ir?-dijo un poco tímida

-claro-respondes los dos chicos al mismo tiempo. Parten al ascensor, suben tres pisos, giran a la derecha y llegan a la oficina 349

-toma Boomer-le pasa unos audífonos- colócatelos debajo de la polera, pásalo por la manga y después que te pase el documento coloca tu mano en tu oreja y escucha música, te va a dar un discurso de media hora, entonces colócate el audífono-"_que tierno es Taka por eso me gusta"_

-sí, pero voy a escuchar el discurso por la otra oreja-dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

-ho casi se me olvida-saca algo de su bolsillo-toma-le pasa un tapón- colócatelo en la otra oreja ahora-Boomer le hace caso y se coloca cada cosa como se lo dijo

-bueno ¿y ahora qué?

-entra

-¿desde cuándo conoces a Boomer?-dijo algo ¿celoso?

-desde hace un tiempo, pero él no lo sabe-se acerca y lo abraza-no te coloques celoso, sabes que te quiero

-no lo estoy y si sé que me quieres, por eso eres mi novia-le da un corto beso en los labios

-si por eso soy tu novia y espero que nunca lo olvides-lo vuelve a abrazar

-vas a volver a ser porrista para apoyarme en los partidos de futbol- se separan

-claro-sale Boomer

-gracias me salvaste se ese discurso

-lo sé y te lo hiso corto normalmente se demora media hora o más, pero como es receso no quiere que perdamos clases

-chicos, nos tenemos que apurar quedan cinco minutos-dijo la ojiazul mirando su reloj

-bueno mientras vamos te hare las preguntas-Boomer solo asintió-primero ¿has tenido una mascota antes?

-no, a no ser que mi mamá se considera mascota

-Boomer mojo no es mascota-lo reta divertida Miyako-es tu madre

-eso también responde la segunda que es ¿has adoptado alguna vez?, ¿eres alérgico a algún animal?

-no

-¿hay alguien en tu familia que es alérgico a algún animal?

-no

-¿hay alguien que no le guste los animales?

-sí, mi hermano Butch- "_igual que a Kaoru, jijiji_"

-¿sería capaz de matarlo?

-no o eso espero-los dos más jóvenes sonrieron nerviosos por la imagen de Butch recibiendo al animal-"_son tal para cual Kaoru y Butch se fueron a pasear (8)-_se colocó a cantar en su mente

-¿tiene algún peligro en tu casa?

-no se

-¿qué animal deseas adoptar?

-hámster

-¿ya tienes el nombre?

-sí, es Ai-mirando a Miyako tiernamente

-muy bien eso es todo, ahora que hámster quieres

-este-sacando de su jaula a Ai

-Bueno esa será Ai-dijo anotando en una hoja-Miyako ¿quieres salir con migo el Sábado en la tarde?-saco a Miyako de cantar en su mente

-sí, claro-Boomer sale con Ai molesto, Miyako reacciona y lo sigue, Taka solo sonríe y va a buscar una jaula para hámster

-BOOMER ESPERAME

-¿qué quieres?-dijo secamente al momento de detenerse

-¿qué te paso? ¿por qué corriste?

-no sé qué me está pasando-dijo mirándola con ojos llorosos-sentí odio hacia Taka en ese momento y pena mucha pena-dijo al momento de lanzarse a los brazos de Miyako, ella solo lo abrazo hasta que cesara su llanto

-tranquilo Boomer ya pasara-haciéndole cariño en la cabeza

[suena la campana]

-vámonos es hora de regresar-lo toma de la mano y se van corriendo...

~~~Fin Miyako Pov~~~

-bueno eso fue lo que paso, a y después me encontré con Taka

-cuéntanos de eso-dijo emocionada Momoko

Bueno no fue para tanto me busco y me dijo que le pasara una jaula a Boomer

-con más detalle

-Bueno pero mañana porque quiero escuchar la historia de Kaoru y nos quedan pocas cuadras para separarnos

-ok todo fue así

~~~Kaoru Pov~~~

-¿POR QUÉ NOS SIGUES INUTIL?-grito un molesto Butch

-primero no soy inútil, segundo no te sigo a ti y tercero vengo para que no le hagas daño a Kaoru, porque tú eres un rrbz y ella es una dama-los dos pelinegros se mataron de la risa-_"yo dama Mitch estás loco"_

-eres muy tierno Mitch, pero no soy una dama como Miyako y me se defender sola-le hiso una llave a Butch-¿cierto Butch?

-si lo vez no es ni una dama ni una débil, entonces te puedes ir

-yo no dije que era débil, dije que tú eras muy peligroso y que no confió en ti-estaban con las frentes a unos centímetros y listos para pelear

-estas sacando pasaje para la luna-_"esto será divertido"_

-me iré y antes te daré una paliza

-eres un simple humano, no podrás enfrentarme a la par

-tú también eres un humano idiota

-pero con poderes

-huy que miedo puedo volar y siempre me derrotan las ppgz-dijo haciendo que temblaba

-al menos yo no estoy detrás de alguien a quien ni siquiera merezco-con cada comentario que hacían aparecía ella de una u otra forma, se sonrojaba o hacia una mueca todo dependía de que dijeran-"_Butch... eres muy tierno, nunca creí que serias tan tierno y bueno, ¿por qué dirás cosas tan lindas?"_

-¿qué me quisiste decir?

-creí ser lo bastante explicito

-pues no lo fuiste genio

-te quise decir que no mereces a Kaoru¿me entendiste o te lo tengo que repetir? inútil

-lo escuche fuerte y claro copia

-yo no soy copia de Buttercup

-todo el mundo sabe que eres una mala copia de la hermosa Buttercap

-no sabía que te gustaban dos personas

-pues es por..por qué se parece a Kao-dijo sonrojado

-ho que sentimental eres, además de idiota

-no soy idiota copia

-bueno si yo soy copia tu eres bueno en futbol- dijo con sarcasmo

-si lo soy

-pfff... sueña a perdón se me olvido que ni en tus mejores sueños eres bueno

-si yo fuese malo tú te quedarías con Kaoru

-cosa que va a pasar

-no sin antes pelear

-como quieras- los chicos se colocan a pelear por un largo tiempo hasta que Kaoru se aburre de ver como a Mitch le dan una paliza y separa a Butch de Mitch, haciéndole una llave

-Butch tranquilízate no vez que lo dejaste casi muerto-Butch ve a Mitch y nota que está saliendo mucha sangre de su pierna izquierda, se notaba que tenía el brazo derecho roto y toda la cara con moretones y rasguños

-ya no lo golpeare-Kaoru solo asintió y lo soltó-¿vamos?

-¿y dejarlo así?

-Kaoru mira me puedo mover tranquila ve con él, pero Butch esto no se significa que me rinda, es un entretiempo y para la siguiente vez yo te ganare-dijo al momento de levantarse e ir a la enfermería

-para eso tienes que entrenar muy duro-dijo el pelinegro para molestarlo

-lo hare-después de eso desapareció de la vista de los dos verde

-vamos entonces-dijo la pelinegra dándose la vuelta y caminando

-espérame-va cojeando

-al parecer no te la hiso tan fácil-se va a ayudarlo

-no, se concentró en golpearme las piernas...

-vamos a la enfermería

-no ya se me pasara

-como quieras

[suena la campana]

-vamos rápido, antes de que la señorita Keane nos rete-dijo el pelinegro apresurando el paso

-Butch no vallas tan rápido, te puedes herir más-preocupada

-me curo rápido-le giña un ojo-además me gusta que te preocupes por mi nena-la pelinegra se sonrojo

-todo tú se describe en cuatro silabas ES-TU-PI-DO

-pero aun así te gusto

-no lo creo

-yo sé que es así- al llegar a la misma banca en la que se habían separado...

~~~Fin Kaoru Pov~~~

-eso paso

-es tan lindo, peleo con Mitch por ti, está enamorado de ti-dijeron las dos con corazones en los ojos

-mentira es un mujeriego, además estoy segura que me quiere como premio-dijo la ojiverde enojada

-yo lo dudo-dijo la pelirroja

-yo no y punto. Adiós-cada una se fue por su lado pensando en todo lo que paso en el día

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww *-* yo encontré este cap. muy romántico**

**Brum: pues yo me dormí en la mitad del cap.-pape en la cabeza**

**el próximo Sábado tendrás la acción que quieres**

**Brum: yehiiiiii \\(^-^)/ [¬¬]**

**Bueno vas a hacer tu trabajo**

**Brum: gracias a:**

**Love (guest): holiiii c:, que bueno que te guste, muchas gracias por las suertes que le hacen mucha falta a la Fran como escritor, a todos nos gustaria ser tu amiga (no Brum tu no) que tengas lindo fin de semana o lo que queda**

**Michimichu: que bueno que te gusto, esperamos que este capi igual te guste, que genial :3333, caritas kawaiis pliz gnroigneoa**

**Bueno eso es todo gracias a todos y chau**

**PD: esperamos sus reviews**


	4. la noticia

**Holaca ¿cómo están? Nosotros aquí totalmente resfriados **

**Brum: ayuraaaaa alguna fan enfermiza que me quiera sonar mis moquitos**

**Que asco Brum**

**Brum: no me pegues-se tapa la cara con las manos**

**No tengo ganas**

**Brum: enserio estas mal**

**Sí**

**Brum: bueno antes que la Fran se muera empezare la historia. Este anime no le pertenece a Sonfran es solo de uso de diversión de fan para fans**

* * *

°En la misma escuela ho no°

"La noticia"

-levántense idiotas-dijo Brick entrando con cacerolas en cada mano despertando a sus hermanos

-madrugaste-le dijo cierto rubio colocándose los pantalones

-no te pude despertar-dijo con un puchero

-nanai

-CALLENSE QUE INTENTO DOMIR-grito un ojiverde de mal humor

-despiértate que la ciudad no se destruirá sola-le dijo el más alto de los tres

-vamos a atacar-dijo con ojos de estrellita

-si

-bueno ya estoy listo nos vamos-dijo saliendo por la puerta de la habitación

-viste cuando se vistió-pregunto el ojirojo y el ojiazul negó

-SE VAN A APURAR-grito desde abajo

-YA VAMOS-gritaron los dos

[en el centro de la ciudad]

-coloca la música Butch-dijo Brick y el nombrado entro a una tienda de música saco unos parlantes lo conecto su iPod y sonó "Breed" ~Nirvana- a destruir

***Momoko Pov***

Bip Bip Bip

-aggg ¿a quién se le ocurre atacar a las 6:30 de la mañana?-dijo tomando su cinturón que estaba en su mesa de noche

HYPER BLOSSOM

-¿sí?

-Blossom los rrbz están atacando la ciudad

-ya voy-dijo, abrió la ventana y salió volando al centro de la ciudad

***Miyako Pov***

Bip Bip Bip

-hmp-dijo abriendo un ojo y tomando su cinturón, mientras se rascaba un ojo

ROLLING BUBBLES

-diga

-Bubbles los rrbz están atacando la ciudad

-enseguida voy-dijo saliendo por la ventana de su habitación

***Kaoru Pov***

Bip Bip Bip

[15 min después]

-aggggg ¿Quién me ha estado molestando todo este tiempo?-dijo enojada tomando el cinturón

POWER BUTTERCAP

-Buttercap hasta que despiertas-dijo el profesor

-sisisi dime rapido ¿Quién fue el idiota que hozo despertarme?-dijo con un aura negra

-los rrbz

-bueno adiós-dijo y corto

Salió volando por la ventana (que ya estaba abierta)

***Momoko Pov***

-deténganse RRBZ-grito apuntándolos con el dedo índice

-bienvenida rosadita-dijo con superioridad el líder de los RRBZ

-me despertaron, no esperaron que fueses las 9:00 am

-tenemos escuela a esa hora, así que no-le respondió con indiferencia

-¿los dejaron entrar a una escuela?-dijo con burla

-Bloss-grito una chica rubia

-Bubbles

-¿Por qué no están peleando?-dijo extrañada de ver a su amiga hablando con el rojo

-lo estoy insultando y ¿Butter?-pregunto al notar la falta de la PPGZ verde

-dame un segundo-saco su comunicador y llamo al profesor-hola profesor

-hola Bubbles, dime ¿Qué pasa?-dijo como siempre de buen humor

-¿sabe dónde está Buttercap?

-me estoy intentando comunicar con ella, pero no me contesta

-entiendo, gracias profesor

-no es nada pequeña-dijo y desapareció de la pantalla

-está durmiendo

-pobre de Butch-dijo Blossom cruzada de brazos y negando con la cabeza

-¿yo que tengo que ver?-dijo el pelinegro confundido

-con tigo se va a desquitar-le explico la pelirroja

-¿por quééééé con migo? Para eso esta Boomer-dijo apuntándolo

-hey a mí no me metas en tus asuntos de pareja

-yo nunca estaría con un monstruo como ese-dijo medio rojo

-¿y por qué te sonrojaste?-se metió el rojo picaron

-de rabia

-no te creemos- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué no le creen al idiota ciclope?-dijo la verde de mal humor, todos se miraron cómplices y respondieron con un gran "Nada"-iag como sea, o ustedes tres se van o los mato-dijo con un aura asesina

-no nos iremos nunca antes sin pelear-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-bueno, chicas yo me encargo, me quiero desquitar con esos tres por despertarme-dijo la pelinegra

-está bien-dijeron las otras dos

La ojiverde miro a los chicos y los golpeo con su "GOLPE SONICO". Los chicos salieron volando cayendo justo en la casa de Mojo Jojo

-bueno Butter gran trabajo-dijo la pelirroja

-no es nada-dijo colocando su martillo en su hombro

-chicas yo me tengo que ir, mi abuelita está a punto de despertarme-dijo Bubbles y despidiéndose

-yo igual, mi mama está a punto de intentar despertarme-dijo Buttercap

-waaaaaaaa, mi alarma está sonando-dijo y salió disparada a s casa, las otras dos PPGZ la siguieron

***En casa de Momoko***

-Momoko hija el desayuno ya está listo-dijo su mama entrando por la puerta de su habitación

-si al tiro bajo mami-dijo terminando de colocarse el calcetín izquierdo

-bueno hija, pero baja rapido que Kuriko quiere comerse tu cereal

-MI CEREAL NOOOOOOO!-grito, se colocó el calcetín, los zapatos y salió corriendo a la cocina

Después de un desayuno agitado, Momoko se fue a la escuela encontrándose con Miyako

***En casa de Miyako***

-buenos días abuelita-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su abuela

-buenos días pequeña-dijo sacando el pescado de la estufa-¿tienes hambre?

-si abuelita-dijo sentándose

-qué bueno, coma todo lo que quiera-dijo sentándose al lado de su nieta

-¿usted ya comió?

-si mi niña

-bueno abuelita todo estaba delicioso-dijo levantándose- ya me voy

-que le vaya bien

-igual a usted

***Casa de Kaoru***

Sonó Alone de Blink 182 a todo volumen en la pieza de cierta pelinegra

-que gran manera de despertar-dijo la chica abriendo los ojos, mientras se estiraba

-lo se enana-dijo un chico alto, de pelo verde y ojos del mismo color, unos años mayor que ella

-bueno Dai lárgate-le dijo apuntando con su dedo índice la salida

-gruñona-se largo

Kaoru bajo a desayunar y como siempre se encontró a sus dos hermanos intentando derrotar a su padre, que los tenia debajo de su cuerpo

-hola mi amor

-hola pa

Después de comer se fue a la preparatoria, encontrándose con sus dos mejores amigas en la entrada esperándola

-CHICAS-grito corriendo, para después saltar sobe ellas

-KAORU-gritaron en el piso sus amigas

-upsi jejeje- salió de encima de ella

-¿Momo?-dijo la rubia

-dime

-cuéntanos que decía la carta de Dexter-dijo emocionada. La pelirroja saco un papel de uno de los bolcillos de su mochila, la carta decía:

"_Momoko, veámonos en el primer receso, quiero darte algo_

_Te espera Dexter_

_Besos :*"_

-no sabía que el nerd supiera lo que es un beso-dijo una voz ronca detrás suyo

-JAJAJA-rieron todos excepto la rosada

-no sabía que supieras leer-le respondió y todos dijeron un "huuuuuu" en respuesta

-no sabía que eras la guardaespaldas del ñoño

-deja de llamarlo ñoño

-ñoño ñoño ñoño –dijo bailando en burla

-CALLATE-grito y todos la miraron-sabes algo me largo-salió corriendo y sus amigas la siguieron después de salir del shock

***Momoko Pov***

"_Estúpido Brick, ¿por qué me enamore de él?, cuando se fue creí que nunca más lo vería y que lo supere, pero al idiota se le ocurre regresar y actuar como un caballero. Siendo que ese chico molestoso de 13 años es…es..es el estúpido príncipe azul de mi vida"-_pensó con rabia y soltó una lagrima. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con Dexter

-¿qué pasa Momo?-le pregunto tiernamente, mientras secaba la lagrima, la chica solo se abrazó a el

-solo no preguntes-dijo mientras lloraba

-tranquila-le acaricio la cabeza

***Brick Pov***

Momoko se iba y Brick la miraba en shock, no esperaba esa reacción de ella, él estaba celoso, lo sabía y no quería admitirlo, él era Brick Him el líder de los RRBZ uno de los mejores villanos de toda Nueva Saltadilla. Después de salir del shock Brick salió en su dirección a buscarla y ver si estaba bien, aún que no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta

"_¿Cómo corre tan rapido?, esta tonta chica se enojó con migo y ahora me estoy arrastrando como un puto perro, JA que estúpido que yo Brick Him Jojo el peor chico del mundo, el rudo y calculador líder de los RRBZ se está arrastrando por una chica que se parece a la molestosa líder de las PPGZ"_

Brick llego al lugar donde estaban Momoko y Dexter abrazados, al verlos el pensó en ir y dejar en su lugar a Dexter, pero decidió no hacerlo….. A quien engaño, se devolvió y tocio para que notaran su presencia

-¿podemos hablar rosadita?-dijo tiernamente

-no-dijo cortante

-por favor, tengo algo importante que decirte

-dudo que lo sea-dijo fría

-por favor Momo es algo enserio importante y te lo tengo que decir a solas

-¿quieres que los deje hablar?-le dijo a la pelirroja, ella asintió, él le dio un beso en la frente y se fue tranquilo

-¿Qué quieres Brick?

-quiero pedirte perdón

-ok, perdonado-dijo y se iba a ir, pero una mano en su brazo no la dejo

-me estoy arrastrando al hacer esto, lo único que pido es que me escuches y dejes de estar enojada con migo-dijo serio

-habla, que quedan cinco minutos para que suene el timbre, no los desperdicies

-perdón, sé que no fue la mejor manera de reaccionar, solo que Dexter me cae mal y que hables todo el rato de él me cabrea, porque me recuerda lo mal que me cae y como solo se actuar por impulso, reacciono así

-está bien-dijo limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas lo más disimulada que pudo, pero no le resulto

-lloraste-dijo sorprendido

-no me digas genio

-si te digo genio

-mejor vámonos ya van a tocar-dijo negando divertida la cabeza

^^En el receso^^

-Momo-llamo un chico mientras se acercaba-¿leíste la carta?

-sip, me dijiste que me querías dar algo-dijo con ojos de estrellita

-si-saca una caja de su bolsillo-toma-se la entrega y Momoko lo abre-es una edición limitada- cuando ojirosa se da cuenta de lo que es abraza a Destre, cosa que hace enojar a Brick- _otra vez este estúpido sentimiento, es como odio, pero peor y solo es hacia ese nerd por estar cerca de Momo, incluso es peor que el odio que les tengo a las ppgz_-Brick se para y empieza a caminar, Momoko se da cuenta y lo sigue

-quédate con tu amiguito-sarcasmo (detectado)

-tu eres mi amigo

-ya déjame, si sé que prefieres a ese NERD

-hey te escuche-acercándose

-¿enserio?-sarcástico-no lo sabia

-ya déjense de pelear-les dijo un poco molesta-no ven que un lindo tour se volvió una guerra entre ustedes, yo quería que Brick tuviera una linda bienvenida de todos y se les ocurre colocarse a pelear en algo tan importante para mí y para ti Brick, es el primer-segundo tour, se supone que te muestra la escuela que tanto te va a importar y vas a querer. Eso es algo muy importante-sale corriendo, los dos chicos se quedan en shock, para después salir corriendo en busca de la chica

-MOMOKO, MOMOKO-grita a todo pulmón Brick y Dexter. A Brick se le alumbra la lamparita y vuela por todo el colegio, gritando Momoko ¿dónde estás?, hasta que la vio cerca de una banca, con la bosa de dulces que él le había dado y la caja que le dio Dexter. Brick baja lentamente apoyándose en las puntas de sus pies (quedándose levitando), para después abrazar por la espalda a Momoko

-lo lamento-apapachándola más contra su pecho

-¿por qué?

-por hacerte sentir mal por segunda vez, por pelear con ese ñoño y por arruinar el tour-sintió como la chica se paraba y se daba la vuelta

-tu eres así, por eso no es necesario que te disculpes-los dos se miraban a los ojos y se sonrojan-me agradas tal y como eres-lo abraza, los chicos se quedan así por un largo tiempo, hasta que Brick ve las dos cosas que no noto antes (¬¬)

-¿Momo?

-dime

-¿qué te regalo el ñoño?

-un reloj de galactic man ¿por?

-¿por qué tienes la bolsa de dulces que te compre y el reloj que ese tonto te dio-sacando la cabeza de Momoko de su pecho

-estaba eligiendo

-¿para qué?

-para ver a quien le voy a pegar la siguiente vez que me hagan enfadar

-¿a quién elegiste?-dijo con miedo en la voz

-a ambos

-¿QUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉ? SI YO NO PARTI-la soltó y empezó a hacer gestos graciosos, cosa que hizo reír a la pelirroja-¿de qué te ríes?

-de ti

-a si-la tomo en forma nupcial, se elevó y la dejo arriba del árbol más alto del colegio

-BAJAME BRICK-le pegaba patada, pero ninguna le llegaba

-bájate sola

-si pudiera ya lo hubiera hecho genio-sarcásticamente

-con ese genio no te bajare

-tu no, pero yo si-apareció Dexter con una mochila jet, le estira una mano a Momoko y ella la toma gustosa, eso hace que Brick se enoje, pero estas vez no escaparía, ni aria llorar a Momoko

-te tienes que meter en vidas ajenas-molesto

-si en esas vidas esta Momoko si-dijo mientras descendía con Momoko en sus brazos

-pero yo no quiero que te metas en mi vida, ni que estés detrás de mí cada vez que estoy con Momoko

-bueno pues no me puedes detener

-ha no

-no, porque tengo armas

-tengo poderes

-prestados

-al menos yo no tengo que usar metal para volar, vuelo por mi cuenta

-yo no soy pura maldad

-eso no existe inútil, siempre dentro de la maldad hay algo de bondad y viceversa

-me sorprende que alguien que fue creado con pelo de axila y criado por un mono sepa la palabra viceversa

-¿quieres morir?-acercándose peligrosamente

-en tus manos no

-pues tendrás la suerte de hacerlo

-chicos, no me molesta que peleen, pero Dexter me podrías bajar

-he claro-la baja

-gracias los voy a esperar aquí

-bueno-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, para después lanzarse miradas acecinas y volar de vuelta al lugar de inicio

-sí que se parecen-dijo en un susurro

-ahora ¿en dónde quedamos?

-y se supone que tú eres el genio-dijo sarcástico- valla genio

-si soy genio ¿y qué?

-eres un ñoño, los ñoños no tienen ni tendrán novias

-Momoko si será mi novia

-pffffff... cuando los elefantes vuelen

-creare uno

-era sarcasmo idiota

-el idiota eres tu

-que imaginación simio

-ese eres tú, tú eres el que tiene pelos de axila de mono

-al menos a mí me rodean las chicas...

-eso no es importante

-soy bueno en deportes...

-tampoco es relevante

-tengo diez en matemática, física, química y lengua

-bueno tal vez eso sea relevante

-vez soy un pack completo, no como tú que apenas eres inteligente-ese comentario le bajo la autoestima mucho a Dexter, y se la subió mucho a Brick-no eres ni apuesto, ni atlético, eres un nerd, un perdedor, un don nadie, ¿quieres que continúe?-Dexter descendió y salió corriendo

-¿qué le dijiste?-molesta

-la verdad de lo que era

-no fuiste muy sutil que digamos-dijo mientras partía en busca del ojiazul-"_soy un idiota, gracias a mi bocota le estoy dando el pase libre a ese idiota, sin contar que hice enfadar a Momoko de nuevo"_-Brick salió en busca de Momoko, cuando llego vio a la pelirroja consolando a Dexter. El pelirrojo se acercó y le coloco una mano en el hombro, ella lo miro con odio-perdón-eso sorprendió mucho a los dos pelirrojos

-¿qué?-dijo extrañado el ojiazul

-lamento haberte dicho eso-nunca lo miro a los ojos

-disculpas aceptadas-se paró y le dio una mano

-bueno rosita-la abrazo por la cintura-sigamos con el recorrido

-es- está bien-dijo sonrojada-adiós Dex

-adiós Momo y Brick-lo último lo escupió con veneno

-adiós querido Dexter-dijo con malicia y acercando más a la pelirroja a él y tomarle la mano-bueno linda-le beso los nudillos-¿a dónde quieres llevarme ahora?-dijo dejando a una ojirosa y aun ojiazul rojos, una de pena y otro de enojo

-ee-e-e y-yo pensaba ir a…-miro para abajo sonrojada-al patio de las rosas-dijo en un susurro inaudible

-¿A dónde rosadita?

-al patio de las rosas-dijo esta vez muy rapido

-Momo mírame-la chica negó y sigue con la mirada baja y más sonrojada que antes. Brick la toma del mentón y la obliga a mirarlo-llévame al lugar más lindo de todo el colegio-la chica lo mira unos segundos y asiente

-vamos

El chico se coloca detrás de ella mientras caminan, la abraza por la espalda y se apoya en su hombro-te escuche decirlo todas las veces, solo quería que Dexter lo escuchara-dijo y la chica abrió la boca y los ojos sorprendida

-eres un…-dijo dándose vuelta y soltándolo

-¿soy un qué?-la desafío

-un tonto-dijo riéndose

-así que soy un tonto he-dijo mirándola con malicia

-sip

-bueno este chico tonto no te comprara dulces-dijo con superioridad cruzándose de brazos

-NOOOOOOO!-dijo llorando cómicamente y arrodillándose en el piso

-di que soy el chico perfecto y que no tengo ni una pizca de tonto

-nunca-se cruzó de brazos

-está bien no te daré dulces-dijo dándose la vuelta

-bueno le iré a pedir a Dexter que me compre

-¿a ese ñoño?

-si, a ese lindo ñoño de ojos azules y pelirrojo-dijo sabiendo cómo se colocaría el ojirojo

-pfffff….. los ojos azules son normales, en cambio mis ojos son rojos, son UNICOS-dijo con un poco de celos y recalcando únicos

-bueno son lindos, pero nada que un poco de lentes de contactos no resuelva-_booom en tu orgullo_

-no lo dijiste

-ho si

-MOMOKO-grito una voz chillona

-agggg…. Himeko-rodo los ojos

-viste mi nuevo y hermosa corbata-dijo tomándola y moviéndola de un lado para el otro, la corbata era dorada entera, con brillos rosados y morados

-es hermoso-dijo con sarcasmo

-lo sé, nunca podrías pagar algo así JAJAJA-se rio tapándose la boca con una de sus manos, cuando se da cuenta del chico que reflejaba asco y ganas de vomitar- sabes Brick no entiendo cómo te juntas con esta-miro a Momoko con disgusto-¿chica?, eres muy lindo para ella

-sabes deseó que una chica me diga eso pero no eres tú, eso es un-lo interrumpen

-una lastima para ti, lo sé-dijo la chica de ojos de estrella con su ego por las nubes

-yo iba a decir orgullo, pero si eso te deja dormir en la noche-dijo el chico y escucho una risita proveniente de una pelirroja

-bueno Himeko para que no te sigas avergonzando me voy a ir con Brick

-si quieres los acompaño

-no creo que a Brick le guste la idea-dijo mirándolo y el solo asintió dándole la razón a la ojirosa-vez-dijo y siguieron su camino llegando a el patio…

* * *

**PERDON LO LAMENTO CON TODO MI COCORO LO LAMENTO**

**Brum: esto te pasa por quedarte con tu amiga hasta las 23 hrs de la noche y creo que mas**

**Lo se ;-; perdón y ayer no pude subir por que estaba en Mendoza con mi papa PERDON OTRA VEZ ;-; el MARTES subo el cap que era de esta semana**

**Brum: largo el capitulo**

**Si, lo iba a hacer más largo, pero voy a hacer otros capis con las otras parejas y va a ser ge-ni-al**

**Brum: medio ego el tuyo**

**Gracias, es un don jrjgeohpsjsptjh**

**Brum: ajjaja bueno ahora a mi trabajo, gracias a:**

**Kaoru00233: pronto lo tendras, pronto tendras a Butch sin camisa y si eres un hobbit yo quiero ser hm….. Dombuldor ho si, su barba es genial ftoihreohht. Bueno pronto te dare a tu Butch sin camisa echo para ti, a la medida fbgribvgb**

**Bueno eso sería todo por hoy bye**

**Brum: chau **

**PD: PERDON **


	5. pobre Miyako

**Holooooooo personas como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta**

**Les tengo que decir que estoy muy feliz de que estén leyendo esto (si alguien lo lee) y estoy feliz también porque Brum no esta**

**Brum: llegue- estaba sudado y agitado**

**Noooooooooooooo- llorando desconsoladamente en el piso**

**Brum: pero Fran te traje un regalo- dijo y me paro rápidamente a ver que es**

**¿Qué es?**

**Brum: interesada ¬¬, te traje a los rrbz- saca a los chicos de una bolsa los tres atados y con una venda en la cara**

**Genial, ahora me ayudaran a conquistar el mundo, digo a hacer la historia**

**Brick: ¿de qué se trata este fic?- le tiro el computador de Brum**

**Lee y lo sabrás, Brum parte tu**

**Brum: bueno, este anime no le pertenece a sonfran, solo lo utiliza para diversión de fan para fans**

En la misma escuela ho no°

"Pobre Miyako"

***Miyako Pov***

-MOMOKO-grito mientas corría por la cercanía de los baños

-MIYAKO-la llamo un chico rubio mostaza y ella se dio vuelta sonriendo-¿Qué pasa?

-Momoko peleo con Brick, se fue corriendo y…y…y-se le escaparon unas lágrimas y el chico la abrazo

-pequeña tranquila ella estará bien-le dijo y se separó un poco para darle un besito en la frente a la chica, ella asintió y lo beso en los labios

Al terminar su tierno beso, se abrazaron para luego notar la presencia de otro rubio, que los miraba entristecido, mientras apretaba sus puños

-ustedes son…-lo interrumpieron

-si Boomer Miyako y yo somos novios- eso destrozo al rubio por dentro, pero no le daría el placer a Takaki de que supiera que a él le gustaba su novia, bueno le gusta y mucho

-"_¿Qué pasa a Boomer?, ¿Por qué tendrá esa cara?"-_pensólachica

-Boomer-dijo en un susurro

-dime-dijo frio y sin ningún sentimiento en sus ojos

-¿estás bien?, ¿te paso algo?-se separó del rubio mostaza y se acero lentamente

-si-dijo cortante

-¿seguro?-le dijo notando su frialdad

-totalmente-dijo del mismo modo y se fue

-Boomer no te vayas-dijo intentando seguirlo, pero una mano no lo dejo

-mi amor tranquila, el estará bien, seguro se enamoró de ti como los otros idiotas de esta escuela y le afecto saber que una princesa tan linda como tú, este con un sirviente como yo-dijo agachándose para besar la mano de la chica

-awww Takaki mi amor-lo levanto y le dio un tierno beso, hasta que el chico le muerde un poco el labio inferior, ella abre su boca dando lugar a una guerra de lenguas

***POV BOOMER***

"_Puta que soy imbécil, era obvio que una chica tan linda y tierna como Miyako se fijaría en alguien bueno, tierno y que nunca allá tenido que ensuciarse las manos en entrenamientos con idiotas y mucho menos tener cicatrices en todo el cuerpo"-_pensó mirando su brazo izquierdo donde tenía una cicatriz que iba horizontalmente en la mitad de su brazo, gruño y recordó la manera en que se la hizo

***Flash Back***

Estaban dos chicos luchando, un chico pelirrojo y otro rubio, de repente un chico pelirrojo le pega en la cara al rubio

-DEFIENDETE PUTO RUBIO TEÑIDO-grito el rojo con odio

-NO ME MANDAS ROJO DE MIERDA-le respondió del mismo modo

-MORIRAS ESTUPIDO HIJO DE PUTA-grito y le tiro una bola de energía que el otro chico con mucha suerte logro esquivar, aunque la bola logro rosarle el brazo dejándole una herida en este

-AAAAHHHHHHH-grito el rubio y se tomó su brazo que choreaba sangre

-¿Cómo hiciste eso Brick?-pregunto el pelinegro

-no se-dijo mirando su mano de donde salió ese poder- vamos a ayudarlo

***Fin Flash Back***

-soy un tonto-sonrió y dejo que una lagrima escapara, en ese momento sonó la campana (arruinando momentos desde el nacimiento), el chico camino lentamente con una expresión triste y se notaba que no quería hablar con alguien, ni mucho menos mirar a cierto par de rubios, que no paraba de pensar en una en especial

Cuando llego vio a esa rubia mirando por la ventana, se veía hermosa a sus ojos, para él la chica más linda de todo el universo, camino hacia ella y noto como su corazón empezó a latir más rapido de lo usual, respiro hondo y la saludo

-hola Miyako-la chica lo miro y salto a abrazarlo

-Boomer estaba pensando en ti, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué actuaste así?

-perdón Miyako, solo quería pensar unas cosas-dijo ocultando su tristeza

-ho ¿Cómo qué?-le pregunto separándose un poco

-deja de hacer preguntas niñita-le dijo un poco molesto, separándose totalmente de ella y caminando hacia su puesto

-perdón-agacho la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento

-no te disculpes, eres muy niñita buena, ¿te lo han dicho?-dijo con burla

-sí, pero no de ese modo-dijo un poco triste

-¿entonces cómo?, te dicen "eres una niña muy buena, gracias" o "pequeña eres una muy buena chica" ¿o no?-dijo con burla

-Boomer tú no eres así, ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo preocupada

-nada-dijo mirando a la entrada donde aparecía su hermano pelirrojo, junto a la pelirroja. Le hizo un gesto de "hola" con la cabeza y él le respondió con el mismo

-¿seguro?

-sí-dijo fríamente

-bueno-dijo triste-"_es lo mejor"-se repetía una y otra vez en la mente Boomer_

-bueno chicos-llego la profesora Keane y junto sus manos caminando al centro de la sala- en una semana habrá una excursión, estas excursión la aran ustedes, junto a él grado 2-1, 2-3, 3-1, 3-2 y que está en el tercer piso, alado del baño ¿alguien me puede recordar cuál es ese grado?-dijo y Miyako levanto la mano-dígame Miyako-la nombrada se paro

-ese es el grado 3-3-"_genial, el grado del estúpido de Takaki"_-pensó con odio el chico

-bueno vamos a ir con el grado 2-1, 2-3, 3-1, 3-2 y el 3-3, Miyako ¿puedes ir a buscar a los presidentes de cursos de cada uno de los grados?

-sí-dijo feliz

-profesora-se levantó Boomer

-dime

-¿podría acompañar a Miyako?-dijo colocando ojitos de perro muerto de hambre

-claro, que les vaya bien reuniendo a los chicos-dijo y los dos salen del salón

***fuera del salón***

Cuando salieron, estaban en un silencio muy incómodo, Boomer se debatía entre si romperlo o no…

-hem…. Etto….. Miyako-dijo un poco nervioso el ojiazul

-dime Boomer-se giró a mirarlo

-yo quería…-dijo y se callo

-¿querías?-lo ínsito

-queriapedirteperdon-dijo muy rapido, pero Miyako extrañamente lo entendió

-está bien-dijo y agacho su cabeza, el chico se dio cuenta del cambio de ánimo de la chica

-he ¿Qué pasa Miyako?-dijo preocupado

-nada, solo-se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir, pero después gano confianza y consiguió decirlo-solo que ¿Por qué me trataste así hace un rato?-paro de subir las escaleras y el chico la imito, deteniéndose dos escalón abajo

-lo lamento, yo no quería, estaba enojado con migo mismo y no sabía con quién desquitarme. Lo lamento-dijo y agacho la cabeza. La chica bajo un escalón y le dio un besito en la mejilla, después le musito un "tranquilo"-¿Por qué fue eso?-dijo un poco sonrojado

-no sé, solo creí que era lo correcto hacerlo (tan inocente como siempre)

-bueno vamos-le extendió un brazo en forma de abrazo

-claro-acepto el abrazo y continuaron hasta el salón 3-3

Miyako se separó de Boomer y toco la puerta

-¿que necesitan?-dijo una profesora de unos 20 años, pelo café y ojos grises, usaba un vestido azul marino, que le llagaba dos dedos debajo de los glúteos, que hacía ver sus pechos más grandes de lo que eran, al igual que sus glúteo, usaba ese vestido con tacones negros de 5 cm

-guau-dijo el chico sonrojado y baboseando un poco

-gracias lindo-le dijo coquetamente

-de nada

-díganme peques ¿que necesitan?

-necesitamos a los presidentes de curso-dijo la rubia un poco incomoda

-si se puede saber ¿para qué?-la profesora la miro con recelo

-la profesora Keane los llama

-entiendo-se da la vuelta mirando al salón-necesitan a los presidentes de curso- Takaki y una chica castaña, de ojos miel que vestía con un vestido naranjo y su pelo lo tenía atado en una trenza espiga

-¿sí?

-la profesora Keane quiere verlos, junto a los otros presidentes que estarán con nosotros en el campamento-le respondió el rowndy

-aaahhh, claro que iremos- le dijo el otro rubio mirando a su codiciada novia

-yehiiii Taka ¿nos acompañaran a buscar a los otros presidentes?-dijo abrazándolo

-claro que si mi amor-le devolvió el abrazo y el rowndy azul miro para otro lado enojado

-h-ho-hola-le dijo la chica de trenza

-hola-le respondió sin mucho interés

-bueno yo….-bajo la mirada

-hm….

-me gustaría saber si cumpleaños, hermanos, tu, fiesta, mi, sábado-el chico no entendió y la miro con duda

-¿Qué?

-me gustaría saber si a tus hermanos y a ti les gustaría ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños este sábado en la tarde-dijo roja de la vergüenza

-no se-dijo sin mucho interés en la conversación

-vamos también invitare a todoooooo el instituto

-¿todo?-interesado

-todo

-iremos-dijo seguro-¿vámonos?-les pregunto a todos y todos les respondieron con un "si" a coro

***Miyako Pov***

-¿te gustaría escaparte un ratito?-le dijo en un susurro al oído, mientras la abrazaba por atrás

-no, se darían cuenta-le dijo

-por favor, un ratito para que vallamos al patio de las rosas

-no puedo, le prometí a la señorita Keane que los llevaría

-bueno, entonces en el receso-la chica negó-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-le tengo que mostrar el instituto a Boomer- dijo apenada, al notar la mirada de odio que le dirigía su novio

-pero tú eres mía y de nadie más-dijo con celos y apretándola más contra el

-sí, lo sé pero me asfixias-dijo cambiando de color a uno más pálido del que ya era

-ho lo lamento-le beso la frente

-tranquilo-la chica se separó un poco para poder tocar la puerta del salón 3-2 que estaba casi por el final del pasillo

-hola chicos ¿que necesitan?

-la profesora Keane llama a los presidentes de esta clase -dijo tiernamente la rubia

-bueno al tiro los llamo-se da vuelta-Jordán, Tifanie la maestra Keane los llama-los dos nombrados se pararon, el chico era peliazul, con ojos negros y la chica (que por cierto era su gemela) era también de pelo azul y ojos negros

-¿díganos?-dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo

-la señorita Keane quiere que nos acompañen a nuestro salón y si nos pueden acompañar a buscar a los otros presidentes que necesitamos para planear el campamento, seria genial-les explico la rubia abrazada a su novio

-ya que-le dijo indiferente el peliazul

-genial-les sonrió de una manera tan tierna que su compañero de salón se sonrojo

-bueno ¿que otro salón ahí que visitar?-dijo tiernamente la peliazul

-al 3-1

-ho hermano oíste a Miyako es el grupo de Maritzu (no sé cómo se escribe, si algún alma se apiada de esta alma desesperada y la ayuda seria hermoso)

-si como digas-dijo con un leve sonrojo que solo su hermana logro notar

-¿Maritzu?-intervino la rubia

-si, a mi hermano efbrgioabibepbm-su hermano le tapó la boca

-nada, nada-dijo nervioso, mirando a su hermana con enojo

-hem… ¿ok?- dijo la chica un poco extrañada-bueno aquí estamos-dijo mirando la puerta del salón 3-1, para después tocar la puerta

-díganme jovencitos-dijo un profesor de matemáticas un poco anciano

-la profesora Keane necesita a los presidentes de esta clase-hablo ahora el rubio de la clase 2-2 (ósea Boomer)

-si puedo saber ¿para qué?

***Pov Boomer***

-para terminar de organizar el campamento-le respondió un poco molesto el chico- _que tenían los profesores por preguntar eso, además ya estoy lo suficientemente molesto por tener que ver a él estúpido de Takaki y a Miyako pegados como mugre y uña. Claramente la mugre es Takaki-_pensó el chico para reírse mentalmente del pensamiento

-entiendo-dijo para darse vuelta (ya me estoy hartando de escribir esta parte así que para los otros salones no lo are ¬¬U)-Kichiro y Maritzu los necesitan para planear el campamento-dijo con un poco de desaprobación en su voz, los chicos se pararon y salieron

[Cuando llegaron al salón 2-2]

Miyako toco la puerta y le abrió la señorita Keane

-qué bueno ya llegaron,¿ trajeron a los presidentes?- dijo y los chicos asintieron felices-genial pasen todos-todos pasaron y se colocaron en el centro- bueno chicos estos son los presidentes de la clase 2-1 Yuka y Dexter, estos los de la clase 2-3 Midori y Renga, los de la clase 3-1 Kichiro y Maritzu, los de la clase 2-2 Jordán y Tifanie, por ultimo están de la clase 3-3 Takaki y Mizu, chicos gracias por venir los llame a llamar porque necesito saber algunas cosas y me gustaría que me ayudaran a explicarles a mis alumnos lo que aremos en el campamento

-bueno todo está planificado meticulosamente con horarios para todo, desde el desayuno hasta la cena-explico el presidente de la clase 2-2- de aquí se parte el día Jueves a las 5:30 am, se llegara allá según lo programado a las 12:15 am del mismo día, llegamos a desayunar, teniendo una hora cronológica para desayunar, después se asignara un compañero de carpa desempacara y se armaran las carpas, para que todo esté listo a las 14:30 pm, en se momento se almorzara, para tener dos horas libres para reconocer el lugar. Cuando los llamen se deberán dirigir a una parte que se les indicara al llegar al campamento, en ese momento empezaran las actividades que duraran el resto de la tarde con recesos de 30 minutos para comer algo y tomar jugo o lo que quieran. Para finalizar se cenara a las 9:30 y a las 10:30 se hará una pequeña fogata y después de eso se pueden ir a dormir poco a poco-dijo dejando a los otros presidentes prosiguieran con el segundo día

-el segundo día se les despertara a las 7:00 am -continuo Dexter- para que tomen desayuno, hasta las 8:00 am, se les dará dos horas libres para que hagan lo que quieran, para que después tengan los hombres que buscar leña, colocar la mesa y lavaran los platos (justicia al fin)- todos los chicos de la clase soltaron un sonoro suspiro de odio- las mujeres de cada grupo cocinaran- las chicas sonrieron al ver que su única obligación era cocinar- después de eso partirán las actividades del día y en la noche será lo mismo que la noche anterior, ósea abra una cena y para finalizar una fogata

-En el último día se les despertara también a las 7:00 am- termino de explicar Mizu- para tener la misma rutina, se terminaran una hora antes, para que todos puedan arreglar sus cosas, dejando las carpas, para finalizar también estará la cena, pero la fogata se hará en un lugar diferente, que es sorpresa, para después que todos se vallan a dormir a la hora que deseen y en el último día se les despertara a la misma hora que los otros días pero con la diferencia que tendrán que desarmar las carpas, para después tomar desayuno e irnos a la escuela a las 10:00 am para estar allá a las 17:45 pm, por obvias razones pararemos a comer y al baño. ¿Alguna pregunta?-vio que nadie levanto la mano así que decidió finalizar-bueno eso es todo

-gracias chicos, me alegra que hallan planificado todo esto-todos asintieron dando a entender un "no es nada"- muchas gracias por venir

-no es nada maestra-respondió Taka

-bueno pueden retirarse-dijo y todos se despidieron con un "adiós" a excepción de Taka y Miyako, que se despidieron con un corto beso-_ Iugh _-pensó el rowndy azul

Todo lo que quedaba de clases (que eran más o menos1 5 min) se los dieron libres, momento que las chicas aprovecharon de juntarse y los chicos como todos unos metiches se colocaron unos asientos atrás de ellas para poder escuchar todo de lo que hablaran

-¿de qué creen que estén hablando?- dijo un pelirrojo

-me ves cara de leer mentes-le respondió de mala manera un ojiverde-si te callas lo sabrás

-no es mi culpa que Kaoru no quisiera pasar la noche con trigo-dijo y el rowdy verde se colocó a pegarle a su hermano

-no la metas solo porque tu Momoko no te quiere-dijo y el pelirrojo empezó a responder los golpes con verdadera fuerza

Todos estaban en shock, los chicos estaban peleado, Boomer estaba mirando mientras comía palomitas, las chicas intentaban separarlos (bueno solo Momoko y Miyako, Kaoru solo se sentó junto a Boomer a comer palomitas) con la ayuda de algunos compañeros y del profesora

-eres un idiota que se cree el mejor de todos pero no puedes con una simple chica BAH que tonto- dijo el pelinegro

-habla el puto que una chica le da una paliza cada vez que la ve y ni siquiera le da una buena pelea que decepción el gran Butch Him JA de grande no tienes ni un pelo

Cada vez que abrían la boca eran para tirarse insultos, pateaba a cualquiera que se les acercaba, hasta que sin querer patearon a Miyako y el rubio reacciono

-MIYAKO-grito y los chicos se detuvieron y miraron a el dueño del grito, para después para de golpearse quedando Brick arriba de Butch con un puño alzado camino a la cara del ojiverde-USTEDES DOS ESTUPIDOS PEDAZOS DE MIERDA MIREN LO QUE HICIERON- grito fuera de sus casillas, cosa que sorprendió a todos por que el chico era el "menos peligroso" de los tres rowndy's

-hey socio no te enojes o es nuestra culpa que tu "noviecita" intentara detenernos, cuando tú sabes que no nos detenemos hasta que uno quede inconsciente-dijo el pelinegro levantándose, mientras se sacudía la ropa al igual que su hermano mayor

-idiota…. ¿para que se colocan a pelear hasta noquear al otro si saben que están en el puto colegio-le dijo con voz de ultratumba

-uiiiii… a Boomer le gusta Miyako- empezaron a molestar sus compañeros de clases

-eso es mentira- dijo una chica desde na de las esquinas del aula

-uiiii…. Yuri le gusta Boomer

-eso no es cierto-grito otro chico

-YA CAYENSE TODOS USTEDES-mando el mayo de los rowndy's haciendo callar a todos excepto a sus hermanos-Y USTEDES DOS IDIOTAS PAREN DE PELEAR- los dos chicos pararon al escuchar el grito-Boomer-llamo más calmado y este lo miro haciendo entender que lo estaba escuchando- llévate a la llorona a la enfermería

-no es cof cof necesario, ya estoy bien cof cof

-no es cierto, Brick tiene razón te tengo que llevar, recibiste una fuerte patada de Butch en tu estómago, sería mejor que te revisaran-dijo tomándola de forma nupcial y llevándosela a toda velocidad estando en pocos segundos fuera de una puerta que tenía escrito "enfermería" y toco la puerta

-¿sí? ¿qué sucede?-dijo una señora de unos 50 años con una bata y abajo del vestido e una enfermera, con el gorrito que todos conocemos

-recibió por accidente una patada en el estómago-explico rápidamente Boomer

-entiendo pasa, déjala en la camilla y si lo deseas puedes sentarte-el chico hizo lo que le pidió y se quedó parado mirando lo que hacia la enfermera- bueno pequeña dime ¿te duele si te toco acá?- la chica negó y la señora siguió tocando la guata esperando algún quejido de dolor- ¿cómo recibiste la patada?

-estaba intentando separar a dos compañeros que se colocaron a pelear y uno sin querer me pego una patada en el estomago

-ya veo, ¿sentiste que perdiste el aire?

-si

-hm… ¿no se desmayó ni nada de eso o sí?-miro a Boomer y el negó con la cabeza- entiendo, ¿no te duele nada en la zona del abdomen

-no, pero sentí un poco de nauseas después de la patada y perdí el equilibrio

-déjame que reviso tu pulso y te doy un agua de hiervas para que no vomites y para tu equilibro descansa un poco- la ancianita le vio el pulso y lo noto normal, le dio un agua de hiervas como dijo y la ayudo a pararse, la chica logro sostenerse y la dejo ir- si te sientes mal regresa la chica solo asintió y se fue

-bueno Boomer como queda poco tiempo te llevare a ver mi lugar favorito en toda la escuela

-bueno- dijo el chico tranquilo- pero ¿no prefieres descansar?

-nop estoy bien

-como digas- los dos caminaron hasta nos metros desde la enfermería donde avía una reja pequeña, esta estaba cerrada, pero no con llave, la chica abrió la puerta y miro todas las rosas

-este es el patio de las rosas-dijo mirando al chico que miraba impresionado todo el lugar-

-es hermoso-dijo y se dio cuenta de otras presencias- mira esos son…

**Brick: que idiotez pffff yo enamorado de la rosada que estupidez**

**Butch y Boomer: JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA Brick y Momoko salieron a pasear, Brick le pregunto si quería pololear*, que sí, que no…..- empezaron a cantar**

**Brum: pololear: para los que no saben pololear es lo mismo que ser novios, la diferencia es que en Chile novios es para los que se van a casar**

**Brick no es el único que se enamoró de las ppgz-dije y los chicos me miraron con cara de asesino en serie-miren- les tiro el compu de Brum- mientras ellos leen Brum da las gracias**

**Brum: gracias a:**

**Bueno eso es todo que tengan un lindo fin de semana y espero que les allá gustado y recuerden que aceptamos de todo, sobre todo golpes a Brum**


	6. el secreto

**HOLIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Brum: ¿Por qué tan feliz?**

**Porque es sábado**

**Brum: es un sábado común y corriente**

**NO LO ES**

**Brum: lo que digas- sin prestar atención a lo que digo (putingo ¬¬)- bueno partamos- lo interrumpo**

**¿Brum no quieres saber por que es importante?**

**Brum: si eso te deja dormir por las noches**

**Por esto- lo tomo y lo coloco dentro de una botellita – ahora tengo mi propio genio jejeje. Bueno ahora estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para la entretención de los fans de un fan**

°En la misma escuela ho no°

"El secreto"

*Butch Pov*

-estos idiotas me dejaron-susurro para si mismo, caminando hacia el campo de futbol, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza- ni siquiera me dejaron con Kaoru para molestarla un rato

-MOMOKO DONDE ESTAS POR LA MIERDA, MOMOKO-grito Kaoru a lo que el chico sonrio de manera maléfica

-hey linda, si querias llamar mi atención no es necesario que grites asi- dijo detrás de ella

-¿Quién quiere llamar tu atención?-dijo la chica con odio

-pues claro que tu

-JÁ ni en tus mejores sueños

-¿no queras decir pesadillas?

-idiota-lo empieza a perseguir, mientras lo intentaba golpear

-jajaja que divertido-dijo mientras corria

-no tiene nada de divertido etupido

-para ti, en cambio yo-dijo empezando a elevarse- puedo hacer esto-volo y la tomo por la cintura mientras que la chica lo intentaba golpear pero no podía- ¿te gusta el paisaje?-dijo, esa pregunta era con dobles intenciones, cosa que la chica noto, pero se hizo la tonta

-si, pero seria mejor si no estuviese con tigo-dijo pegándole un codaso en sus costillas y callendo unos par de metros, callendo perfectamete

-veo que no le tienes miedo a las caídas desde las alturas- dijo de nuevo con esas dobles intenciones

-no le tengo miedo a nada-dijo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

-¿segura?

-totalmente- el chico deciende y se le empieza a acercar lentamente a ella mientras Kaoru retrocedia lentamente

-lo dudo

-pffff ¿Qué te hace creer eso?- dijo un poco asustada de que le quedaba muy poco para chocar contra la pared

-lo que se- le dijo muy cerca de ella, para que después chocara contra la pared

-¿y que se supone que sabes?

-todo querida Butter- le dijo al oído y la chica abrió mucho sus ojos

\- ¿Cómo?- fue lo único que logro pronunciar

-un dia después que nos derrotaron te segui y me lleve la sorpresa de que mi enemiga era una chica normal, con el tiempo te volviste mi secreta obsecion y cuando entre a este estúpido lugar y te vi, sabia que seria un gran año

-¿quien mas sabe?- dijo con un hilo en la voz

-nadie

-¿Por qué no has hecho nada en mi contra sabiendo que soy tu enemiga?

-yo que voy a saber- dijo alejándose de ella y encogiendose de hombros- si te lo dijo es por que no quiero que se lo digas a nadie, es mas será como nuestro pequeño secreto

-no crei que fueras tan calculador Butch- dijo seria

-lo he planeado desde que te vi en el salón por primera vez, se que no diras nada, espero que no actúes raro frente a tus amigas, por que se que si lo haces lo terminaras revelando y eso significa que tendría que destruirte- dijo muy serio dándole la espalda a Kaoru- ¿dudo que quieras eso?- el chico empezo a caminar muy tranquilo dejando a la chica atrás

-pero, ¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso a Mish?- pregnto, la verdad le intrigaba mucho saber por que hacia eso

-¿Por qué no? ¿acaso no puedo decir la verdad por una vez en mi vida?- dijo aun de espaldas, por lo que no pudo notar el notorio sonrojo de la ojiverde- mantendré tu secreto siendo lo que es, pero ¿ tu me puedes prometer algo?

-depende de que sea- el chico al escuchar eso solo sonrio

-ya lo has hecho- partio a su sala, pero se detuvo al notar que no avian unos pasos detrás de el- linda ¿vas a venir o que?- Kao se acerco

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames linda idiota?

-¿despues de cuantas me empezaras a besar?

-despues de- hizo como si pensara- nunca estúpido niandertal hormonal

-guau nena ya me tienes apodo- dijo con una sonrisa de costado

\- tampoco me llames nena hijo de tu puta perra mono

-con esa boquita le das besos a tu madre, diciéndole puta perra mono, no, no, no, no, no-dijo moviendo la cabeza haciéndose el decepcionado- me decepcionas mucho Kaoru

-JÁ y a mi me va bien en física- dijo con notorio sarcasmo

-con eso no discuto, que esa es la peor matera de esta puta vida- dijo y la pelinegra acintio dándole por primera vez (y tal ves ultima) en su vida la razón- un minuto la chica que es i enemga, me odia, odia todos los apodos que le digo, ¿me esta dando la razón?- dijo con risa

\- es física todo el mundo que diga que es horrible yo no le discuto

-hm… puede que tengas razón

-un minuto el chico que ese supone que me odia, me chantagea y muchas cosas mas ¿me esta dando la razón?-dijo la chica queriendo molestar a su contraparte, aun que solo logro que lo dos explotaran en una sonora carcajada

***Suena la campana***

-vamos chantajista

\- ¿fue lo mejor que se te ocurruio?

-no, por lastima no se como cambiarte genéticamente para que seas mejor, eso es una pena

-eso ya lo hiciste- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

-¿dijiste algo?

-nada que te importe

-ya sabia yo que ese buen humor se acabaría rapido- dijo entre suspiros

\- ni que fuese la gran cosa, mi humor es negro y siempre lo será

-no me digas, se supone que somos contrapartes idiota, eso ya lo se

-ella la sabe lo todo

-¿te aplaudo?

-deberias

-nunca lo are estúpido neandertal subdesarrollado

-para que los insultos estúpidos

-lo estúpido es que no sepas lo que es un neandertal- dijo abriendo la puerta

-no me importa lo que es un neandertal y nunca me importara- dijo pasado después que Kao

-te debería importar idiota es uno de los insultos que mas te digo y dire por siempre, empieza a usar yahoo respuestas mas seguido de lo que ya lo haces

-yo no uso yahoo respuestas, yo ocupo el rincón del vago

\- sin comentarios- dijo y se sento mientras recivian miradas picaras de todos los que estaban en el salón- ¿QUÉ MIRAN ESTUPIDOS CHISMOSOS?- les grito la pelinegra y todos miraron para diferentes lados haciendo como si no prestaban atención, siendo que la oreja la tenían muy bien parada

-bueno chicos-llego la profesora Keane y junto sus manos caminando al centro de la sala- en una semana habrá una excursión, estas excursión la aran ustedes, junto a él grado 2-1, 2-3, 3-1, 3-2 y que está en el tercer piso, alado del baño ¿alguien me puede recordar cuál es ese grado?-dijo y Miyako levanto la mano-dígame Miyako-la nombrada se paro

-ese es el grado 3-3

-bueno vamos a ir con el grado 2-1, 2-3, 3-1, 3-2 y el 3-3, Miyako ¿puedes ir a buscar a los presidentes de cursos de cada uno de los grados?

-sí-dijo feliz

-profesora-se levantó Boomer

-dime

-¿podría acompañar a Miyako?-dijo colocando ojitos de perro muerto de hambre

-claro, que les vaya bien reuniendo a los chicos-dijo y los dos salen del salón- mientras tanto los esperamos, quiero que hagan un trabajo en grupos de cuatro personas, sobre lo que le gusta y lo que no de esas personas, para que después lo conversen entre todos, bueno reúnanse- las dos ppgz restantes se miraron y asintieron, después Momo se levanto sin decir ni una palabra y fue al lugar de su amiga, seguida por sierto pelirrojo de ojos rojos

-bueno terminemos con esto rapido, cada uno haga una tabla con lo que le gusta y lo que odia de cada persona de este grupo, ¿entendido?- dijo la pelirroja rapido y escucho un "si mama" en respuesta

Cada uno hacia su tabla, Momoko partio con Kaoru, luego Butch y al final Brick. Kaoru partio con Momoko, luego Brick y al final el chantajista dijo Butch. Brick partio con Butch, luego Kaoru y para terminar Momoko. El ultimo pero si menos importante (na mentira) Butch partio con Brick, luego Momoko y al final Kaoru

-listo-dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo- no hablen al mismo tiempo que yo- enojados- callense. Saben que yo me cayo-dijeron todos y se callaron- ahora se callan, son nos idiotas lo sabían

-paremos con esto que ya me arte- dijo Brick enojado

-bueno ¿Quién parte?-dijo Momoko y todos la quedaron viendo aggg esta bien- Momoko leyó todo lo que piensa de los chicos- listo

-notaron ¿Qué hablo mas sobre Brick o fui la única?

-no tranquila yo tambien lo note, pero parece que Brick tambien lo noto- dijo mirando a el chico de gorra que tenia un notorio sonrojo

-no es cierto, no escribi tanto de Brick-dijo mirando para otro lada

-¿segura?-Kaoru tomo la hoja y leyó- es bueno, tierno, lindo, inteligente, es bueno en deportes, ama los dulces, le gusta el anime- paro por que ciera ojirosa le quito la hoja-hey sollo llevaba la mitad de lo bueno, aun faltaba lo malo

-bueno si tanto quieres leer, dinos el tuyo- Kaoru suspiro y empezó a leer

-listo, el mio es mas parcial con todos, no como el de una chica enamorada-dijo con una indirecta muy obvia

-pero ¿Por qué mi hermano es un chantajista?

-eso estúpido Brick es un secreto- le respondio Butch

-¿Qué ya son pareja?-dijo para molsarlos

-Brick si no quieres terminar con un ojo morado, yo que tu me cayo-lo amenazo la pelinegra

-ya ya tranquila sigo yo- Brick leyó todo y los verdes se miraro para preguntarse si era enserio que los rojos se sentraron en ellos

-sin comentrios-dijeron los verdes

-¿ por que?

-porque tu y Momo son iguales- le dijo el ojiverde

-no es para tanto-le respondio el ojirojo

-si eso te deja dormir por la noche- en ese momento entran Boomer y Miyako, haciendo que Butch se calle

***Despues de toda la explicación del campamento***

Todo lo que quedaba de clases (que eran más o menos1 5 min) se los dieron libres, momento que las chicas aprovecharon de juntarse y los chicos como todos unos metiches se colocaron unos asientos atrás de ellas para poder escuchar todo de lo que hablaran

-¿de qué creen que estén hablando?- dijo un pelirrojo

-me ves cara de leer mentes-le respondió de mala manera un ojiverde-si te callas lo sabrás

-no es mi culpa que Kaoru no quisiera pasar la noche con trigo-dijo y el rowdy verde se colocó a pegarle a su hermano

-no la metas solo porque tu Momoko no te quiere-dijo y el pelirrojo empezó a responder los golpes con verdadera fuerza

Todos estaban en shock, los chicos estaban peleado, Boomer estaba mirando mientras comía palomitas, las chicas intentaban separarlos (bueno solo Momoko y Miyako, Kaoru solo se sentó junto a Boomer a comer palomitas) con la ayuda de algunos compañeros y del profesora

-eres un idiota que se cree el mejor de todos pero no puedes con una simple chica BAH que tonto- dijo el pelinegro

-habla el puto que una chica le da una paliza cada vez que la ve y ni siquiera le da una buena pelea que decepción el gran Butch Him JA de grande no tienes ni un pelo

Cada vez que abrían la boca eran para tirarse insultos, pateaba a cualquiera que se les acercaba, hasta que sin querer patearon a Miyako y el rubio reacciono

-MIYAKO-grito y los chicos se detuvieron y miraron a el dueño del grito, para después para de golpearse quedando Brick arriba de Butch con un puño alzado camino a la cara del ojiverde-USTEDES DOS ESTUPIDOS PEDAZOS DE MIERDA MIREN LO QUE HICIERON- grito fuera de sus casillas, cosa que sorprendió a todos por que el chico era el "menos peligroso" de los tres rowndy's

-hey socio no te enojes o es nuestra culpa que tu "noviecita" intentara detenernos, cuando tú sabes que no nos detenemos hasta que uno quede inconsciente-dijo el pelinegro levantándose, mientras se sacudía la ropa al igual que su hermano mayor

-idiota…. ¿para que se colocan a pelear hasta noquear al otro si saben que están en el puto colegio-le dijo con voz de ultratumba

-uiiiii… a Boomer le gusta Miyako- empezaron a molestar sus compañeros de clases

-eso es mentira- dijo una chica desde na de las esquinas del aula

-uiiii…. Yuri le gusta Boomer

-eso no es cierto-grito otro chico

-YA CAYENSE TODOS USTEDES-mando el mayo de los rowndy's haciendo callar a todos excepto a sus hermanos-Y USTEDES DOS IDIOTAS PAREN DE PELEAR- los dos chicos pararon al escuchar el grito-Boomer-llamo más calmado y este lo miro haciendo entender que lo estaba escuchando- llévate a la llorona a la enfermería

-no es cof cof necesario, ya estoy bien cof cof

-no es cierto, Brick tiene razón te tengo que llevar, recibiste una fuerte patada de Butch en tu estómago, sería mejor que te revisaran-dijo tomándola de forma nupcial y llevándosela a toda velocida

-esto lo terminaremos después-dijo y el pelirrojo acintio

***Suena la campana***

-bueno Butch te tengo que llevar a alguna parte, pero me da flojera decidir a donde, ddecide tu

-a un lugar donde alla agua-a la chica se le prendio el foco y lo llevo a los camarines de la cancha de futbol, en una esquina, cerca de un pasillo

-a este camarin no viene ucha gente, no les gusta por que es antiguo, pero yo lo encuentro lindo-dijo caminando por el camarin

-lo es- el chico se empezó a sacar la camisa, dejando a la vista su bien formado cuerpo, cosa que hizo que la chica se le quedara mirando- si sigues asi te enamoraras de mi y no podremos pelear tranquilos cuando yo robe una tienda- dijo entrando a la zona de duchas para limpiarse las heridas

-tsk sueña

-no lo necesito, se que me amas- dijo acoralandol contra la pared

-aumento tu velocidad

-no solo eso, soy mucho mas fuerte- dijo y la chica sonrio

-despues aremos una competencia de vencidas

-cuando y donde quieras lindura- volvió a estar en la ducha, para después recibir un golpe en la cabeza- tu velocidad tambien aumento, igual que tu fuerza- dijo sobándose la cabeza

-lo se, entrenamos duro estos años

-cinco años, un largo tiempo sin venos, ¿no crees?, cinco años que se tu secreto, cinco años entreando hasta la muete con mi hermanos-dijo pensativo

-cinco años desde que derrotamos a Him, cinco años desde que desaparecieron, cinco años desde que nos colocaron a entrenar todos los fin de semanas y los veranos a muerte con robots o contra nosotras mismas

-veo que no somos los únicos en sufrir- dijo mientras se colocaba la camisa

-no, sufrimos mucho, tanto que llegamos a estar en el hospital por los entrenamientos, pero no es momento de recordar malos momentos, vamos- la chica partio seria camino a el campo de futbol, el chico la siguió y noto el pasillo

-¿A dónde lleva ese pasillo?

-a una de las entradas al patio de las rosas

-quiero ir

-aggggg esta bien- los dos partieron al pasillo y mas o menos a la mitad había una abertura, no tenia puerta ni nada de eso, al llegar se enontraron con dos parejas una en cada entrada- veo que ustedes tambien los traeron-dijo caminando al centro

-si, Shirogane nos quería seguir- dijo asercandosse a su amiga- ¿Cómo te encuentras Miya?

-super, después de salir de enferia traje a Boomer acá, es mi lugar favorito y quería mostarselo

-Butch solo me lo pidió a ver el pasillo cerca del antiguo camarin

-es un lindo lugar, ¿no creen chicos?- dijo Miya

-si-dijeron los tres disfrutando de la ventisca

Despues de un dia agotador para todos se quedaron ahí callados, mientras sentían la brisa. Cada uno en sus pensamientos, los chicos felices de aver entrado en la escuela y las chicas felices, pero a la vez tristes de llevarse tan bien con los chicos que tarde o temprano tendrían que tener una batalla final, que decidirá la extinción de uno de los dos grupos….

**Listo, me demore un dia en hacer este cap, me enorgullezco de mi misma c,: aquí esta el capi tan esperado por Kaoru00233, a Butch sin camisa y el sexto cap, esperen el próximo **

**Bueno primero que todo voy a responder los reviews:**

**-KtamiauXD: si :'D ¿de que parte de chile eres? Yo soy de Santiago :3 se casaran en algún momento de la historia lo aran y creeme la relación con Taka tiene los días contados**

**Bueno cambie la imagen, ¿les gusta yo la hice? :3**

**Otra pregunta, que quieren pedirle a el genio Brum (lo que sea) bueno es chau**


End file.
